Black Light
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: A outbreak of a deadly virus in Manhattan, mutated victims of the virus with a thirst for blood, a shadowy military organization with a hidden agenda, a murderous rouge meta human with a vendetta and a large body count, sounds like an easy job, right?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. please review)**

Black Light Ch1

Silence. It seemed that there was nothing but silence and death in the street. The sky was dark grey, blanketed by dark clouds that section of New York was quiet, the buildings looked like they were in disrepair, cars abandoned in the middle of the streets and strangest of all, red and black tendrils started growing all over the cars.

A squad of soldiers wearing black gas masks, wearing black and white uniforms with a strange insignia indicating those soldiers belonged to a group known as Blackwatch, slowly walked down the abandoned street.

The leader of the small scanned his surroundings, the rooftops, and the abandoned cars "All clear, no sign of him yet" he said into his radio. "Keep a sharp eye out" came the reply on the radio.

Above on a rooftop watching them, perched on the edge was a figure wearing a black jacket over a hoodie "_My Name is Alex Mercer, I'm the reason for all this. They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist, I'm all of these things" _Alex stood up and walked over the edge of the building, he landed on the pavement with a loud crash leaving a large impact crater in the street.

Alex stood up looked at the direction of where the soldiers went he turned to the other direction and took off running faster then humanly possible. He ran, passing a decaying corpse being devoured by a flock of crows, he passed more abandoned cars and trucks he jumped onto a large SUV and leapt over a large barbwire fence with ease he landed, hitting the ground running.

"_A few weeks ago someone released a lethal virus in Penn station, I woke up in a morgue, now I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become, I'm going to find who did this to me and I'm going to make them pay" _Night fall came quickly, The soldiers marched down in a formation weapons poised to fire at a moments notice, the night was silent they passed an ally where they heard a woman shriek, her clothes were torn and she had bruises and cuts on her face "Help me, Help me!" she begged and collapsed into the arms of one of the soldiers.

There was a loud roar and the soldiers saw a large group of infected creatures charge towards them, The Soldiers quickly formed a line blocking the way out of the ally and they open fired on the creatures, the bullets tore through the infected and they fell quickly within seconds the creatures were eliminated.

The Commander of the squad pulled out his sidearm and shot the woman in the head, then they all saw a figure standing in the shadows, with their night vision goggles they all know who it was "It's him, Open fire!" yelled the commander and they all started shooting at the shadowy figure, the figures arms shifted and turned into large black claws and he impaled the commander within seconds, he turned and grabbed another soldier by the head and slammed his head into the concrete pavement with a loud crunch.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed a soldier holding a bazooka, he turned his arm into a large blade and blocked the missile before the soldier could reload his weapon he slashed the soldier in half, causing blood to splatter onto the street with his internal organs.

Satisfied he smiled and the last soldier of the squad had a larger bazooka and shot Alex then there was a big explosion. As the smoke cleared, the soldier saw another soldier lying on the ground he helped the other soldier up and asked, "Are you alright sir?" "Yeah I'm fine, can you point me to the nearest command post" "Sure, the nearest one is at Main square, I'll call a chopper-" but the soldier was interrupted when the other soldier impaled him with his blade arm "That won't be necessary" he pulled the blade out of the man's chest.

Alex changed back to his normal form and he took the dead soldiers radio, he walked away from the scene then he heard something flying through the air he turned and looked around, then cursed to himself "Damn, they must have called for back up" Alex then burst into a sprint to get away from the scene.

A few minutes later Superman, Martain Manhunter and Red Tornado landed at the scene, street lights destroyed, cars torn in half and burnt, the street and sidewalk cracked and had a large crater, "Manhunter see if you can pick up any infected" said Superman looking at the mutilated remains of the Blackwatch soldiers "I'm trying but there is no infected within five blocks radius" said Manhunter

"I doubt the infected did this, there wouldn't be any remains, this is the fifth squad this week" said Red Tornado then asked "Who do you think could do this?"

Superman shook his head "I'm not sure but I think BlackWatch knows more then they let on about this virus and this mysterious killer"

"Shall we launch an investigation on BlackWatch incase they know about the killer?" asked Red Tornado Superman nodded "But we must keep it quite, BlackWatch distrusts the League already we don't want them to get trigger happy" "How about we assign Robin and his team with BlackWatch, just small assignments until we finish the investigation" suggested Martian Manhunter.

After a minute of consideration Superman agreed "Alright" then the three heroes flew away into the night.

End of Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. sorry if this chapter dose not make a lick of sense but hey whatever. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas i would like to hear them.)**

Black Light ch 2

The Young Justice team was bored. It has been weeks since there last assignment and was praying that a new mission would pop up. Superboy and Aqualad were playing cards; Wally was trying to flirt with Miss Martian while Artemis was stopping him every time and Robin was reading a book.

Then Batman and Black Canary showed up, the first thing they all noticed was that Black Canary's arm was bandaged up "So new mission?" asked Wally hopefully Batman nodded "Even though it goes against my better judgment, you are needed on this assignment" "uh what happened to your arm?" Artemis asked Black Canary but she replied, "I'll explain in a moment after Batman gives details of your mission".

The young heroes gathered around and holographic screens appeared "about two weeks ago an experimental, lethal virus was stolen from a pharmaceutical company in Manhattan, the company was Gentek" on one of the screens showed a logo Aqualad spoke up "Isn't that company contracted by the military to create bio-weapons?" Batman nodded "So far the government is not telling what type of virus was stolen but the league is investigating it, the thief was pursued by guards stationed at Gentek to Penn station where the culprit was cornered but unleashed the virus upon the train station" The younger heroes were shocked "What dose the virus do?" asked Wally

Batman shook his head "We're not sure of all the viruses effects are but so far the results look very bleak" Batman touched one of the screens and an image popped up, the image was of a man who looked extremely pale "This man was in Penn station when the virus was unleashed, he was infected this is a picture of him on the first day" Batman pushed a button on the screen and the picture changed which made everyone gasp "This is him a few days later" the man's skin was covered in black spots and was grey, his hair lost most of its color and his tongue was jet black "This virus is extremely potent and deadly, so far over 100 people have been infected and that number is growing so the league was called in to assist" "Uh why was the league called in isn't it the government's job to treat a viral outbreak?" asked Artemis.

Batman then pushed another button on the screen and a picture of a large grey, muscular creature that had large bumps all over it "This is one of the infected patients" Everyone's jaws dropped "The military was ordered to help keep order but some of the patients started to mutate into these creatures, they have killed a dozen soldiers and a few citizens, the league was sent in, these creatures are really strong, agile and viscous it took a dozen leaguers to stop a small pack of them at the cost of some good soldiers, now it seems their numbers are growing and are attacking citizens at night, so from then on a league member has been assigned to a squad to hunt down and subdue these creatures so that we may find a cure to return them to normal" "So what is our mission?" Wally asked in anticipation "Your mission is to patrol the outer perimeters of sealed off sections of Manhattan, where these infected creatures are being hunted by the league and the military, your job is to protect the citizens incase any of these things breach the perimeters, but that is not all"

"Not all?" asked Superboy. Batman looked to Black Canary, she cleared her throat and explained "The government has sent in a military organization called BlackWatch to assist but lately their actions have been shifty, like they know something about this virus, nothing much is known about them except they handle biological threats like this virus but something doesn't seem right so we are assigning you to a squad of BlackWatch soldiers to observe them" "ok sounds easy" said Robin "But things have started getting complicated" said Black Canary "Complicated how?" asked Superboy narrowing his eyes

"Well over the past few days whole squads of soldiers either go missing or turn up dead, and the infected haven't been causing trouble lately the remains of the soldiers looked like they were torn apart and cut to bits by some wild animal" "We believe that there is a rouge metahuman is behind it, he has been slaughtering only soldiers we are trying everything to stop this but who ever it is they are very elusive, if he's not stopped he could go after civilians" said Batman

"When you are on this mission you are to protect the civilians, obey orders and whatever you do, do not engage this metahuman" "Why?" asked Miss Martian. Black Canary spoke up "one evening I was on patrol with my squad, we were attacked by this metahuman, I didn't get a look at him, he was quick, he killed three soldiers in the squad and I pursued him, I fought him but he cut me up pretty good and disappeared" she rubbed her bandaged arm. A few hours later the team suited up and took off for Manhattan.

Meanwhile on the _USS Regan_ General Randall sat in his office sipping his coffee and going over reports from all BlackWatch squads when there was a knock at the door, in walked a soldier named lieutenant McKenzie walked in, he saluted "Sir, the Justice League has informed us that a team of young heroes are to be assigned to one of our squads" Randall sighed "I know, The league are probably doing just to distract us for something else" Randall scratched his chin and grumbled, he disliked the league, he felt that they are unreliable and they won't be able to do what needs to be done to prevent this virus from spreading to the rest of the U.S, ever since he joined BlackWatch he never did trust anyone with abnormal powers, he thought that they were freaks.

With Zeus on a rampage in the middle of a densely populated city they wont have what it takes to stop the virus, they have never lived through the first outbreak. After a moment he asked "What news of Zeus?" The Lieutenant said hesitantly "None so far sir, but the league has reported that another of our squads has been slain" Randall cursed "This is not good, the League watching our moves, Zeus slaughtering our men and this is getting complicated" then Randall thought of something "Assign these young heroes to Captain Cross and tell McMullen to report to my office" Lieutenant McKenzie saluted saying "Yes sir" then left the office. An hour later he heard over his radio that the young heroes have arrived.

End of Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. please review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: sorry for the delay. On with the story. i hope you enjoy it. Please review)**

Black Light ch 3

General Randall was walking out of his office followed by McMullen "So do you think that will work?" asked General Randall walking through the halls of the _USS Regan _making his way up to the deck to give his inspection of this gaggle of children calling themselves Young Justice with McMullen in tow.

McMullen was matching Randall's pace, he adjusted his glasses and smoothed back his hair "Yes, I think, but that plan is a long shot, I would need some time to come up with something viable to work like that" he answered the General

"Well it's the only one we have, you better get to work and fast, if were going to end this" replied the General, McMullen nodded. McMullen stopped the General in the hall "I suggest we keep our thoughts and discussions private, we don't want the League's little lackey's poking around in our heads and conversations" "agreed" grumbled Randall, there is one thing in the whole world the General disliked more then Zeus and the League, was telepaths.

Young Justice landed on the deck of the _USS Regan, _the deck had a bunch of gunships, jets and other assorted aircraft with pilots and marines walking to and from their air craft, they all wore identical black uniforms with an insignia on the shoulder indicating that they worked for black watch. A man in a dark green and white uniform was walking towards them. He had tanned skin and white hair, he had a serious look on his face and he had only one arm, another man followed him, he had dark hair, glasses, and wore a business suite. "Who's the grumpy guy and the creep" Wally whispered to Robin, "That's General Randall, and the guy following him is Dr. Raymond McMullen, CEO of Gentek" Robin answered

"Welcome to the _USS Regan_ My name is General Peter Randall, Commander of BlackWatch and this is Dr. McMullen, CEO of Gentek" McMullen made a slight bow, The team introduced themselves and General Randall then told them "The Doctor and I were just heading out to our new HQ set up in Battery park, we'll brief you their" the young heroes nodded.

Meanwhile somewhere in an ally way a BlackWatch soldier was firing his gun at his attacker, bullet casings raining onto the concrete pavement, the attacker just stood their as the bullets tore through his flesh. The soldier started sweating and praying that the bullets will kill him, his machine gun clicked indicating he is out of bullets he tossed aside his gun and reached for his .9 millimeter but his attacker's arm shifted to a black and red claw then sliced his arm off with ease. The soldier screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his wound, the hooded assailant lifted the man up and shoved him up against a wall "What do you know about Dana Mercer?" growled the hooded assailant, the soldier looked into eyes of his attacker and saw absolute rage, "I'm not going to tell you anything" the soldier managed to say with the claws digging into this throat.

Alex thought for a moment then said, "Wrong answer" Alex snapped the neck of the soldier, he dropped the soldier and then black and red tendrils crawled out from his legs then wrapped themselves around the man's corpse and the corpse was quickly absorbed into his form his biomass shifted a bit then Alex looked into the man's memories then saw where Dana was living, he saw something about BlackWatch going there. Alex looked around then took off running up the side of a building, and started jumping from roof to roof "_Hold on Dana, I'm on my way" _thought Alex.

The Helicopter descended on the roof of a large grey building, General Randall, Dr. McMullen and Young Justice got out of the chopper and they went downstairs to the general's new office. BlackWatch soldiers guarding the front entrance, monitors showing news channels and computers were in the new HQ.

Randall sat down behind his desk "You are to be assigned to the wise man team, led by Captain Robert Cross" he motioned to a man standing next to him. The man wore completely black, he had dark graying hair and scars on his face.

"This outbreak has been contain into a dozen small areas that are a few blocks in radius. Each area is close to Gentek, the official story is that a toxic chemical spill has happened and the surrounding areas have been quarantined so no one can get close to the Gentek building" said McMullen. Captain Cross, his squad and Young Justice left BlackWatch HQ and began their patrol of the quarantined areas. They walked down the street in a line formation, the street was deathly quite

"Man it's quite, too quite" whispered Wally then they heard gunshots and screaming from around the corner. They saw a few marines shooting at a large, muscular infected, the large creature seemed unaffected by the bullets, he knocked one soldier aside and grabbed another one with it's large hand and bit into his shoulder with its jagged, blood soaked teeth, causing the soldier's blood to spill to the pavement and the infected started to pull out the muscle in the mans shoulder.

The soldier was screaming in pain. The young heroes were shocked and Wally almost threw up, but Captain Cross-didn't seemed fazed by the soldier's death, he just ordered, "Engage the enemy!" The hunter noticed them, he tossed the soldier aside like a rag doll and let out an inhuman roar and charged at them.

End of chapter 3

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. sorry if this chapter was short.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i am so so sorry for the delay, i had a bit of a writers block on this chapter, i managed to finish this early but i had to rewrite the whole thing due to some technical problems. well anyway i hope you enjoy this. Please review, tell me what you think of this. it helps)**

Black Light ch 4

The BlackWatch soldiers took aim and fired at the large infected, the bullets tore through the grey skin, but the creature looked like the bullets were not effective, the creature just roared and pounced at them, the group split up to avoid the creature, he landed on the pavement with a loud crash.

The BlackWatch soldiers kept shooting, bullet casings raining down on to the pavement, Superboy charged at the infected, the infected swung it's arms trying to claw Superboy to bits but he dodged the attacks, he jumped and slammed his fist into the creature's jaw.

The infected staggered back a little but then grabbed Superboy and threw him sending him crashing into a building.

Miss Martian tried reaching the infected mind but she saw that it was chaotic and the creature was operating on pure instinct then she noticed something, a voice whispering things to the creature and images flashing quickly through the infected mind, but the voice stopped and then Miss Martian was forced out of the creatures mind "That was weird" she muttered.

Wally darted around the infected punching him at speeds that could break a person's bones but the infected just shrugged off the attacks.

"This isn't working, we need a plan" Robin yelled to Captain Cross over the gunfire and the sound of the infected screams "I know, I'm working on it" replied Cross, he pulled out a grenade from his vest and as Superboy landed an uppercut to the infected, Cross pulled the pin and dashes towards the infected.

The creature roared at Superboy and before he could attack, Cross ran and shoved the grenade into it's mouth.

The Infected looked slightly confused then it's head exploded sending chunks of flesh and blood splattering all over the place, some of it got on Cross's face, the headless infected fell to the ground with a loud thud, twitching slightly finally going limp.

Cross sighed, turning to the young heroes and his men "Good work everyone" he walked over to the body of the dead marines and he muttered something, then over the radio he ordered a chopper to pick up the corpses and ordered the disposal of the infected corpse.

Cross thought of something, looking around he said, "It's not over yet" "What do you mean? We totally trashed that guy" asked Robin Cross kept scanning the rooftops "That's just it, it's to easy, these things travel in packs they never venture alone, which means..." he stopped and everyone heard growling and snarling sounds, Cross pointed to one of the roof's and everyone looked up and saw on the rooftops of the buildings were at least five more infected.

"Aw man" groaned Wally. The pack of infected jumped from the roof and landed on the pavement leaving large impact craters, then they begun charging at the squad.

The soldiers' open fired upon the creatures, the bullets bounced off of their tough flesh harmlessly, Artemis fired arrows, they exploded on contact with the creatures, and they slowed down a little but kept charging.

Superboy sprinted and did an uppercut to one, sending it flying and it crashed into a car, Miss Martian used telepathy again and she heard hissing but was knocked out of the mind of the infected again, she levitated one of them and sent it crashing into another.

Cross noticed the infected regrouped and attacked as a group "_What the? that's weird_" he thought, his radio crackled and he heard a voice _"Chopper inbound, ETA 2 minutes" _Cross was a little relieved because he was not sure that they were not doing much damage against the infected.

The infected swung at Wally but Wally dodged each attack, the group heard the helicopter approaching, the infected growled at the chopper, and much to Cross's surprise, they ran away.

Young Justice was relieved because the infected look like they weren't showing any sign of slowing down. Miss Martian saw one infected unconscious on an old car, she whispered to Robin "I think I found something, keep Cross busy" Robin nodded and she snuck over and placed her hands on the creature's head, she had to try one more time there was something strange about the infected mind she wanted to see, she focused and she peered into the creatures mind.

It was just as chaotic as it was when it was awake, images were still flashing through its mind, she slowed down the images and saw they were of Manhattan, Black Watch soldiers and other things then finally the images stopped to a teenager, about eighteen with dark brown hair, eyes were bluish silver, he wore a white coat and he was staring at her from behind a wall of glass.

Miss Martian stared at the image in confusion, then there was a hissing and snarling sound, she turned around but before she could see anything she was thrown out of the infected mind once again.

She shook her head, from a slight headache muttering "Not doing that again" she went back to the others, Robin noticed her and whispered "You find anything?" Miss Martian nodded "Yeah but it's all jumbled up, I'll explain later" Cross wiped the blood off his face "Good work everyone, it's getting late we better report back to the general and the infected hunt better at night and in bigger numbers" Cross, the soldiers and young justice boarded the helicopter and returned to base.

Back at the base Captain Cross gave his report to General Randall, the general sat at his desk listening.

Young Justice were present in Randall's office, the general nodded "Good work, sergeant show them to their quarters" a soldier in black military clothes saluted and he led the young heroes out of the office to some temporary quarters.

When they left the captain turned back to the general "There's more, something that might interest you" the general listened "during the fighting the infected were showing some signs of organization, they set up a trap of some sorts and they regrouped into some formation and they ran as soon as they heard the chopper"

General Randall frowned and sat back in his chair "That is odd, in all my years I have never heard of them working like this"

The General's frown deepened "Unless, she had something to do with it" he looked up at the captain "What's the status of Miss Greene?"

Cross said, "Still no word on her location. We've got teams canvassing the city, but it's getting hard to explain to the league and some of the local authorities" the general grumbled "Great just great, we got both Greene and Mercer on the run in one of the biggest cities on earth" he sighed rubbing his temples

"We have to stop Greene, she'll kill thousands if we don't find her, hell she almost killed me, this is worse then anything we have dealt with before" "How should I proceed with the chief of police?" asked Cross.

"Tell them to stay clear the infected zones, anyone found in the zones will be punished" Cross nodded "What about Mercer?"

"We need him contained at all costs, he's the only chance of containing this infection without resorting to extreme measures" said Randall, Cross nodded "understood, we will begin our search soon" Randall was hoping that they could stop Mercer and Greene, should they ever meet, things will get very, very ugly.

End of Chapter 4

**(A/N: again i'm so sorry for the delay. well anyway review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I hope you like this. please review.)**

Black Light Ch 5

After being showed to their quarters, the young heroes started relaxing.

The Room they were staying in was spacious; it had a few cots with blankets and pillows. Superboy sat down on his cot, Artemis put her bow and quiver on a cot a near the door, Wally was shown to the bathrooms by the sergeant that showed them to their temporary quarters he spent a few minutes vomiting, Robin and Miss Martian sat down on a cot on the far side of the room

"What did you find?" asked Robin Miss Martian said "Well not much, I found just flashes of random images of places and of BlackWatch troops and of some guy" "Some guy?" asked Robin raised a questioning eyebrow, she sighed "I didn't get a good look, he was standing behind a wall of glass and he wore a white coat"

"Why didn't you get a good look?" asked Robin Miss Martian shook her head "I'm not sure but the Infected's mind was really chaotic, it's not really easy to find information in a mind like that but there was something else" "What?" asked Robin

"It was like another presence was there watching me and was protecting the information on that guy and it threw me out each time, the last time it threw me out gave me a bit of a headache" she explained Robin scratched his chin "Well that's not much information we can go on, but for now let's get some rest, I got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be tougher than today" Miss Martian nodded.

Everyone laid down on their cots, everyone was asleep except Miss Martian, she was in thought about the image of the guy in the coat "_One more time, I got to try one more time" _she thought, her eyelids felt heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Alex was perched on the ledge overlooking a street crawling with BlackWatch soldiers "_Damn it, they got here before I did"_ thought Alex, he backed away and jumped over another ledge into an ally, he shifted his biomass and turned into a BlackWatch commander.

He walked out of the ally and up to the apartment, the guards saluted and he walked right in, he ascended a few floors and he walked to a door that was partly opened, he changed back to his normal form and he opened the door and saw a his younger sister Dana trying to break free from a BlackWatch soldier's grip

"Dana" said Alex aloud "Alex" she said in surprise, the soldier threw her aside and went for his gun "Alex look out" warned Dana, Alex moved quickly he punched the man in the chest, his fist going through the man's chest, blood and chunks of flesh flew exploded from his back, Alex pulled his arm out, the soldier collapsed to the ground dead.

Dana was on the ground, eyes wide with shock, Alex turned to her "Dana" "S-stay away from me" she stuttered backing away Alex walked closer to her, they both heard some footsteps coming from the hallway, he turned back to her and helped her off the floor

"We got to go" "N-no" she began but Alex interrupted her "It's not safe here, we got to go" She hesitated then nodded, he walked over to the window, opened it and they both crawled out onto the fire escape, they made their way to the roof, they heard shouting from below, Alex looked over the edge of the building and saw all the soldiers that were in the street were starting to swarm the apartment.

He looked around quickly looking for an escape root then he turned back to Dana "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked, "Do you trust me?" he repeated Dana said, "Well no but I guess I don't have a choice" "I'll take that as a yes" muttered Alex then he scooped Dana up in his arms and jumped over the edge of the building while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Alex's feet were skidding on the wall and he kicked off the side of the building, he glided over the military barricade, and took off running, Dana kept her arms around Alex's neck tightly and kept her eyes shut hoping that she will live.

Alex took a right and a left; he then found an abandoned apartment in one of the infected zones, he went up to the top floor, the room contained a couch, a desk and the floor had papers scattered on the floors.

He gently placed Dana on the couch; she let go of Alex's neck and opened her eyes "Thanks" she muttered Alex sat next to her "Are you ok?" asked Alex Dana curled up on the couch "I-I'm still trying to process what's going on, you just killed a guy by just punching him"

They both sat quietly on the couch for a few moments then Dana asked "What happened to you, Alex?" she asked

Alex shrugged "I don't know I was hopping you would know" Dana just shrugged "I don't know either, last time I saw you, you were saying Gentek was doing some messed up things and you disappeared for a while"

"What happened?" asked Alex Dana took a deep breath and explained "Well a year ago you just finished high school and you were at the top of your class, like the genius you always were, Gentek was interested in you, they offered you a job. The job paid well and we were living on our own since mom was locked up in prison and dad left us, so you accepted it" Alex sat their quietly absorbing the information

"For a few months things were good till you started acting a little weird, then you were saying that Gentek was doing something big and you looked really frightened of something, so one night you just left and went to the Gentek offices, you called a few minutes later and said that I should pack up some things and get to Penn station" Dana stopped and looked at Alex

"When I got to the station it was blocked off and it was swarming with cops, they said someone was shot to death in there, I thought it was you, hell I thought you were dead till tonight" Alex was quiet, he thought about Dana's story, some of it sounded familiar, He sat back

"We'll stay here for a while, till the heats off" Alex said "Get some rest, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow I'll keep watch" Dana rested her head on Alex's shoulder "Alex" she said yawning

"hm?" grunted Alex "Thank you, for saving me" she said then within minutes she fell asleep.

Alex was quiet, he finally found his sister, maybe when all the whole thing is over maybe they can be a family again, like before, whatever it was like before.

Alex's eyes grew heavy, he drifted off to sleep, as he fell asleep he heard a voice in his head but it sounded distant and familiar, humming a tune softly, sweetly and it sounded it was longing for something or someone.

End of Chapter 5

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. Please review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: i'm back folks! sorry for the wait, i'm not going to make excuses but i hope you enjoy this chapter. Review! please more reviews mean more chapters)**

Black Light ch 6

Alex's eyes opened, he looked around remembering what happened the night before, he saved Dana from BlackWatch, they snuck back to the abandoned apartment and they both fell asleep on the couch since there wasn't any beds in the whole apartment.

Alex got up and stretched, feeling rested and ready to go, he sniffed a little, He opened a window letting in the cold morning air Dana shivered a little but didn't wake. Warm sunlight peaked from behind the clouds,

Alex stared out the window remembering his dream from last night; he was sitting on a park bench in central park then this girl with long red hair wearing a white shirt and jeans sat there cuddling up to him, she was talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Alex didn't know her but she looked really familiar, like he was supposed to remember whom she was but he couldn't, she stared up at him with her light colored eyes and said something but Alex still couldn't hear then he heard more humming and he woke up. "Alex" said Dana, Alex looked back at her, she was just waking up, he asked,

"How are you feeling?" "Fine but really hungry" said Dana "I didn't eaten since yesterday" Alex said bluntly "I don't have any food around here, but we got to get moving before BlackWatch patrols show up is there anywhere outside the infected zones where we could go?"

Dana thought for a moment then nodded "Yeah a friends place, the family is away on vacation so we could hide there" Alex nodded "Ok".

They left the apartment building, Alex picked Dana up once again and he ran, carrying her he weaving through the street that was crowded with abandoned cars till they stopped in an ally near one of BlackWatch's checkpoints.

The high fences with razor wire curled around on the top, two guards standing at the gate "Crap" muttered Alex he turned to Dana "Wait here" he shifted his biomass, turning into a BlackWatch commander and he walked right up to the gate, Dana couldn't hear what Alex was saying, the guards pulled out their guns and shot Alex a few times but Alex punched a hole in one of the guards stomach and he grabbed the other one and snapped his neck with his bare hands.

Dana walked out of the ally, Alex changed back to his normal form he said quietly "I'm sorry that you had to see that, recently I woke up in a morgue and these guys have been trying to kill me for days, so I have no choice but to kill them first or they'll kill you or me"

Dana nodded "It's ok" Alex smiled a little "Let's go before their commanders notice they aren't checking in", they continued on past the gate and they reached a busier part of town, large crowds of people crowding the streets, they blended in to the crowd and they went with the flow of people.

Dana decided to change the subject "How can you change your form?" Alex smiled "You won't believe me if I told you".

Back at BlackWatch headquarters in Battery Park, General Randall sat at his desk looking over reports, a soldier walked in and saluted "Sir" "Yes soldier?" said Randall not looking up from the reports, the soldier stopped saluting and reported "Sir, Mercer's sister has been taken" Randall stop and looked up from the reports with a scowl "Who's taken her?" "Mercer" said the soldier Randall cursed

"Well so much for using her as bait" he murmured "Tell Cross to ready his team for another excursion into the infected zones and get Parker on the line" The soldier saluted "Yes sir" the soldier left.

Alex and Dana reached their destination, a small apartment in midtown.

Dana fished a few keys from her pocket and unlocked the many locks "Sorry for all extra locks" apologized Dana "My friend's parents are paranoid, her father was a journalist he said he knew some interesting stuff that could get him killed" the door opened to a dark apartment, Dana found the light switch and switched the lights on, the light blinked on revealed the inside of the cramped apartment.

The windows were locked shut and the shades were drawn, large stacks of books, newspapers and other assorted documents piled onto a dining table, a TV hidden behind a large stack of books, there was a couch, some armchairs and a fridge in the kitchen that was completely covered in pictures

Alex whistled "I wouldn't use paranoid to describe him, I would say he was obsessed with something" he studied the large piles of documents on the table, some were personal records of soldiers, others were just regular people who were working for Gentek "He was doing a story on Gentek but after awhile he just gave up after a while" said Dana. "Why?" asked Alex Dana shrugged "He said his inside source disappeared".

Alex looked around the apartment it was small but accommodating Alex opened the fridge only to find a few half eaten burgers and noodles in their with a few cans of soda "Hope you're friend doesn't mind us eating out of their fridge" said Alex he took a can of soda and a half eaten cheeseburger and took small bites of his burger and sips from his soda. Dana shook her head "No they won't mind, they were probably meaning to clean their fridge for some time". Alex finished his snack and he walked to the door

"Where are you going?" asked Dana "out" answered Alex he opened the door "Stay here, keep the door locked I won't be long" then he departed closing the door behind him leaving Dana alone in silence.

At the BlackWatch HQ in Battery Park Cross's team readied themselves for another day in the infected zones. Soldiers cleaning weapons, checking ammunition clips and sharpening knives Cross, his squad and Young Justice boarded a helicopter over the whirring of the helicopters Miss Martian thought herself "_This time for sure I'll get the answers we need" _then the helicopter took off the ground and ascended into the cloudy sky.

Meanwhile in the Upper West side, Alex weaved passing people on the street and he avoided police who were most likely put on alert by BlackWatch, he stopped outside of an apartment building he stared at it from beneath his hood, memories flashed through his mind he shook his head and entered the building. Silently he ascended up a few floors and tiptoed down a hall till he reached a door he knocked on the door.

He waited for a minute then the door opened revealing a blond girl his age, she was shorter then him, had green eyes and she wore black. Her eyes widened in surprise "A-Alex?"

"Karen" mumbled Alex, Karen walked up to Alex and hugged him tightly "I thought you were dead" whispered Karen "I should've been" said Alex.

They both stood there in the hall quietly then Karen spoke up "Lets go inside" she stepped aside, Alex walked in to the apartment, on the walls he saw various pictures and one caught his eye, one of him with his arm around Karen, they were both wearing graduation robes smiling at the camera he reached out and touched the glass covering the photo remembering that day faintly.

"That was the last time that I saw you" said Karen Alex looked at her, she smiled a little "We went our separate ways, you with you're new job at Gentek and me going to med school" Alex stood silently staring at the photo then he said "I came to see if you were ok"

"Why?" asked Karen Alex shrugged a little "Some guys tried to take my sister but we managed to get away in time, I just wanted to see if you were safe" Karen smiled warmly "Thanks, you want anything?" Alex nodded "you got any soda?".

In the infected zones Cross and his team marched through the street that was crowded with abandoned cars till they reached a barbwire fence where two soldiers lied dead on the ground Cross sighed then he told his men "Spread out, secure the perimeter" the soldiers spread out, keeping an eye out for any infected, Cross knelt besides the corpses one had a large hole in his chest the other his neck had a bruise and was shaped odd

"Did the infected do this" asked Superboy Cross shook his head "No, it may seem like it at a first glance but the infected would have devoured the corpses completely or their would be more signs of struggle like bullet casings, scratches cuts, this looks to clean and precise for any infected" Cross scratched his cheek "this is new even for infected"

Robin whispered to Miss Martian "The rouge Metahuman, he must have been here" Miss Martian nodded "Captain!" shouted a soldier Cross looked over and saw that crawling out of the windows of nearby buildings were dozens upon dozens of infected "Well crap" grunted Cross, he hefted his weapon.

He waved his men back over the group formed a small circle at the checkpoint, the infected had them partially surrounded and severely outnumbered "Open fire!" roared Cross then they engaged the infected.

Back at Karen's apartment Alex sat on Karen's sofa, they talked a little reminiscing of the times they used to date, then Karen said she had to make a call Alex waited sitting on the sofa then he heard the roar of a helicopter fly over head, he glanced out the window and saw about a dozen black military choppers flying over head and squads of soldiers setting up barricades in the street, he turned around and he saw Karen standing their trembling

"I-I'm sorry Alex, they have my mother" she whimpered Alex glared at her causing her to take a few steps way from him, anger and hatred burned in his eyes then he shifted his biomass and turned his arm into a black blood stained blade Karen gasped and whispered "They were right",

He growled "Give me a reason why i shouldn't tear you and those soldiers apart" Karen was quiet, Alex walked over to her, Karen backed away from him till she bumped into a wall, Alex pointed the tip of his blade arm at her throat "I'm waiting".

End of chapter 6

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed that, please review and i'll try and update quicker.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. please review) **

Black Light ch 7

The Wise Man team and Young Justice were surrounded by at least fifty large infected hunters all of them looked starved and ready to tear them to shreds

"Open Fire" roared Cross, the soldiers obeyed and fired upon the infected bullets tore through the hoard causing very little damage.

Cross yelled into his radio "Back up! We need Back Up at sector 4 check point 5!" "Copy that" responded HQ, Artemis fired her arrows at an approaching Hunter, the arrow struck it's target and it was buried in the Hunter's skull but it didn't slow it down and she leapt aside in time as it leapt over her and crashed into the barbed wire fence.

Superboy was grappling with one, the Hunter's jaws were snapping at his face trying to get a bite of his flesh but Superboy managed to land an uppercut sending the Hunter flying and it crashed into a few other Hunters.

"Keep them back and don't let them surround you!" yelled Cross firing his rifle over Superboy's head hitting a Hunter in the eye, the Hunter howled in pain and backed away a little. With each Hunter they knock down more take their place "Sir we're almost out of ammo!" reported one of the squad members

"Damn there's to many of them where is that back up!" yelled Cross who was now using his .9mm the bullets were just chipping away at a Hunter's flesh then a large beam of red energy cut through the infected.

Everyone looked up and saw Superman, Red Tornado and Green Lantern descending from the sky, The Hunters hissed and snarled at the three and a few started backing away back into the abandoned buildings and ally's while most stood their ground.

Superman used his heat vision to force the Hunter away from the group, Red Tornado used a small twister to send them flying and Green Lantern made a wall construct around the small group The lead Hunter snarled at Superman then he looked at the small group and snorted then departed.

Superman landed next to the group "Are you alright? We heard you're distress call" Cross nodded "Yeah thanks that was close we almost ran out of ammo and we would have been toast after that"

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Red Tornado "this checkpoint missed three scheduled check ins, HQ wanted us to investigate and when we showed up we found the men stationed here were killed" "Infected?" asked Superman Cross shook his head "No something else, one man had his neck snapped the other has a hole in his chest no infected would leave behind their corpses, they would have devour them on the spot all I know is that this was not done by infected".

While Superman and Cross were talking Miss Martian slipped away from the group by turning invisible and found a single unconscious Hunter who was knocked into the third floor of a nearby building, she crouched next to the unconscious creature she placed her hands on its head muttering "one more time" then she closed her eyes and focused then she entered the Hunter's mind.

Miss Martian opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in Central Park, the sun was high in the sky among the white clouds that drifting along in the clear azure sky, people were going about their business kids playing, people walking jogging, laughing and having lunch with their friends. People passed her and not noticing her.

"What the?" said Miss Martian "This is just weird, this isn't like the other Hunters mind this is just to clean and perfect" then something caught her eye, sitting on a park bench was the dark haired guy she saw before in the other Hunter's mind and he sitting with a red haired girl who looked the same age, they were talking and laughing.

Miss Martian walked closer to the two straining to listen to what they were saying but couldn't hear, she walked closer two when she was right next to him she tapped her finger on the guy's shoulder and as he turned around he disappeared as well as the rest of Central Park.

Miss Martian was a little shocked but then she remembered that she was inside the Hunter's mind then she heard a familiar hissing sound "Whose there?" called Miss Martian she looked around the vast dark void "_We are here_" hissed a voice that sounded like a dozen other voices spoke at once "_Silly thing poking around in places where you shouldn't"_

"Well I didn't mean to intrude or anything but I'm looking for information on that guy" said Miss Martian the voice was quiet then said "_It is rude to enter other's minds uninvited" "_Uh sorry but-" the voice cut in "_You and those humans are pests, filthy little bugs trying to harm me but no more, soon Zeus will be at my side and together we will purge this world of filth and turn it into paradise, I took the liberty of going through you're mind and saw what you care for since you were doing the same" _

"No" breathed Miss Martian "_Yes I know who you love the most, once I'm free I will take away everything you love like those pathetic little men at BlackWatch they took away everything and everyone that I cared about". _

The voice then went silent and pain erupted in Miss Martian's head she screamed and she was then thrown out of the Hunter's mind, her eyes shot open and she fell over on the ground grabbing her head a gritting her teeth then the pain faded away.

Miss Martian stood up "_That was new and I didn't learn anything new except there's somebody out their trying to kill my friends and someone or something called Zeus" _thought Miss Martianshe shook her head then turned invisible and returned to the group. From what she heard she was only gone about a minute no one but Robin noticed that she was gone

"Find anything?" he asked Miss Martian shrugged "It's a long story" then Superman announced "Something's happening over in the Upper West side, the military is having trouble with something" Superman took off into the sky followed by Red Tornado and Green Lantern carried the group and followed after the others.

They flew over buildings and streets, people watch them fly overhead "I could get use to this" said Kid Flash, they were almost to the Upper west side then Cross's radio crackled on "This is Captain O'Donnell requesting back up" their were some loud gun shot's in the background, then some screams then the captain was heard screaming "H-he's here! Fire Damn it, Fire!" more gunshots then the captain screamed, "O-oh god st-stay way you freak, n-no please I-I have a family n-noooo!" then the radio went dead.

Everyone was quiet then they reached their destination barricades were set up blocking both sides of the street, a dozen cars and an armored transport were parked in the street and a squad of soldiers stood guard in the street.

The heroes and the wise man team landed, one soldier saluted and Cross returned the salute "What's the situation?" "Sir, Captain O'Donnell and his men went in to apprehend the suspect on the General's orders but they haven't returned yet" Cross nodded "Understood, just keep these people back" he pointed to the large crowds of people who were gathering near the barricades the soldier nodded "yes sir" Cross turned to Superman

"We need to keep these people back" "Ok but what's going on?" asked Superman Cross shook his head "Classified I can't tell you" "Why not?" pried Green Lantern.

Cross was about to answer but there was a loud crash and the window of the fifth floor exploded large chunks of rubble and glass rained down on the street Green Lantern protected them with a dome of energy something dropped from the fifth floor and landed on one of the cars crushing it like it was made of plastic.

The smoke and dust started to clear and they all saw a shape standing on the broken car it was a thin man wearing jeans, a black jacket and a grey hood obscuring his face his clothes were smeared with blood, he stood tall holding a soldier wearing a torn uniform that was caked in dust and blood, he had him by the throat the soldier was gagging and struggling but couldn't escape the man whispered something to the soldier then snapped the soldiers neck like a twig in his hand.

Casually he tossed the corpse aside like a rag doll, the heroes stood their quietly in shock the man turned his attention towards Superman, Cross and the others and they saw it was a teenager, about eighteen his face had small splotch's of blood and he had a cold murderous glare in his eye Cross finally answered "That's why" the teenagers arm turned into a massive black blade that was covered in blood and growled "Whose next".

End of chapter.

**(A/N: well there you have it folks i hoped you enjoy it. please review)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. sorry i intended to upload this earlier but i had some technical difficulties and had to do a rewrite. and i know the time lines screwed up and i know Alex is supposed to be older, i'm trying something different ok.)**

Black Light ch 8

Everyone stared in awe and fear at the teenager, the crowd was quietly watching the events unfold from behind the police barricade.

Alex stood as still as a statue shooting a murderous look at every BlackWatch soldier and the members of the Justice league.

"So are you going to get the hell out of my way? Or am I going to make you move" Superman and the others stood their quietly till superman asked, "Who are you?" Alex scowled "You should know since you have been hunting for me for the past few days" Superman raised an eyebrow "So you're the one whose been killing people"

Alex nodded "the name's Alex"

"Why?" Alex blinked, his face adopted a confused look then it contorted to one of rage "Why? Why!" Alex grunted something then growled "You bastards have taken my life, you hunt me like an animal and you threaten my family, is that reason enough for you!" Superman brows furrowed "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you and you're friends at BlackWatch did this to me!" he jabbed a finger at Cross and Superman.

Robin muttered to Kid Flash "This guy's nuts" Alex's head turned to Robin snarling "I heard that" Robin's mouth snapped shut and he took a few steps back and hid behind Superboy.

Alex looked back to Superman "Now will you kindly step aside?" Superman stood his ground "No"

Alex smiled "I was so hoping you would say that" his arm changed, it was thin and had razor sharp claws he drew his arm back and he brought his arm down quickly, his arm extended and shot into the group, the claws latched on one of Cross's men, Alex pulled his arm back, retracting his arm pulling the man towards him, Alex drew back his free hand balling it up into a fist and the man's face collided with Alex's fist and his head exploded like a balloon.

The spectators all gasped, some made some sounds of surprise and a few even threw up "One down, ten to go" said Alex.

Superman flew at Alex at an incredible speed and landed a punch on Alex's jaw, he flew back off his feet and crashed into a car, Alex stood and everyone saw his jaw was hanging, unhinged, he grabbed his jaw and forced it back into place with a loud snap

"That's just gross" said Artemis.

Alex spat out some glass "Is that all you got?" Superman zoomed at him again but Alex was ready for him, Alex caught Superman's fist with some difficulty, his feet slid back a few feet but he stood unmoving.

Alex flung Superman into the pavement, cracking the pavement; he kicked him in the face, sending him flying a few feet. Green Lantern flew into the fray, Robin and the others were ready to help but Red Tornado held up a hand "Stay" "But we can help" said Aqualad Red Tornado shook his head "It's to dangerous, you could get seriously hurt leave this to the League" then Red Tornado flew after Green Lantern.

They watched Green Lantern box Alex in but Alex shattered it with a few swipes of his blade arm, his whipfist wrapped around Green Lantern's arm and he swung him around like a rag doll and he flung him into Red Tornado sending the two crashing to the ground.

Cross stood there watching the fight with a grim look "This isn't going well" he muttered as watched Superman dodging swipes from Alex's blade arm, Superman caught Alex's blade with both hands stopping it inches from his forehead and he kicked Alex in the chest sending him flying across the street. Alex landed on the concrete ground, Alex's mind was racing "_I got to do something quick" _but before he could do anythingRed Tornado dumped a car on top of Alex.

Superman and the others looked a little relieved but Alex's blades cut the car like it was a tin can. He got up from under the wreckage and he saw that Superman and his friends had him up against a wall, literally "Are you going to come quietly" said Superman darkly "Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Alex chuckled "No" "You're surrounded and have nowhere to go" Alex wagged a finger "Uh, uh you see unlike you heroes, I have no morals, I could flying shit about anyone of you and I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Cross's eyes widened "Oh no" he muttered. The Biomass in Alex's arm shifted and Alex drew back his fist and he punched the ground cracking the pavement.

In a matter of seconds jet-black spikes shot out of the ground impaling a few civilians through their chests and shoulders, the crowd started dispersing and rushing to avoid the spikes as more shot out of the ground. Superman and the others turned their attention towards the crowds and they rushed off to help.

Alex got up, darted into the crowd and he shifted his biomass into a graying old man in the confusion, he turned back to the BlackWatch team and the Justice League muttering "Next time, you're dead meat" then he followed the flow of confused and frightened people away from the scene of destruction.

Cross and Young Justice walked through a hallway of the apartment, Superman, Green Lantern and Red Tornado flew all the severely injured to the hospital luckily no one was killed; only injured. "This is bad" said Artemis "we finally found the guy but we couldn't do anything"

"Orders are orders" muttered Cross as he lit a cigarette in his mouth "So who are we looking for?" asked Aqualad.

Cross grunted "A witness" they reached a door and Cross knocked lightly, the door creaked open and a blonde girl poked her head out from behind the door, her eyes were wide and were darting around "Oh thank god its you" she said sounding relieved and shaken, she opened the door more and the group saw in shock that the walls of her apartment was full of bullet holes and large splatters of blood coated the walls.

"Parker, what the hell happened?" said Cross quietly the girl shuddered and motioned them inside, they passed a bunch of pictures hanging on the walls and Miss Martian glanced at one of the girl and a familiar looking guy, she looked at it in surprise, it was the guy she saw in the infected's mind and realized it was Alex. She followed the others to the living room and saw that the furniture was torn to bits and more blood and bullet holes littered the apartment.

"Karen what happened?" Cross repeated his question but in a softer tone, Karen sat on the ruined couch with wide eyes she muttered and kept her hands clasped together "It's ok you can tell us" said Wally Karen looked up then said slowly "He…he took them apart, the soldiers arrived, they… kicked the door down and had him cornered, then…then he tore through them literally" she looked up at Cross "he tore them apart as if they were just tissue paper, some he just sliced others he used his bare hands"

Karen brought her knees up and curled up on the couch "he…he was so angry..." Miss Martian sat next to Karen "It's ok you're safe" Wally sat on the other side of Karen "Yeah you're safe with us"

Karen shook her head, some locks of hair fell on her face "No….no… I'm not safe, not anywhere he'll find me then he'll kill me slowly like he did with those soldiers" Cross sighed and took his cigarette out of his mouth "This day is just getting better and better"

Cross's radio crackled then a voice grunted "Cross return to base for debriefing, bring Parker" "Roger" Cross replied. Alex hobbled down the street as an old man, till he reached Dana's apartment he shifted to normal and walked in.

Dana wasn't to happy about the fighting "Where were you" hissed Dana "I was held up" said Alex "By the Justice League, the military and the police" she seethed "I could see the smoke from here, I heard some people saying that the justice league was fighting a guy who sounded like you" Alex was quiet for a moment "Look on the bright side" said Alex

"What's the Bright side?" said Dana flatly "No one was killed and I was never caught" said Alex. Dana thought for a moment then conceded "Fine but just don't pull anymore stunts like that" "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid like that ever again" promised Alex.

At BlackWatch HQ General Randall sat in his chair uncomfortably, Cross was standing beside him, Karen sitting on the General's left and McMullen on his right.

Sitting across the large wooden table was Batman, Superman and the Martian Manhunter and Young Justice. The general and Batman quietly staring each other down "Answers Now" growled Batman

"No can do, this is classified beyond top secret, the president himself said so" snarled General Ross Superman and the others looked surprised but Batman continued "You're little secret has torn apart a dozen soldiers, injured many civilians, and wrecked an entire street it'll be all over the news by now" "That's where you're wrong" said General Randall coolly "the information is being suppressed as we speak".

Batman glared at the general "You will tell us, just who is this Alex person is and what connection dose he have with the virus?" General Randall glanced at the Martian Manhunter knowing that his mind is probably being monitored closely, so he had to come up with something quick even with the trick he learned that kept his thoughts privet from mind readers, the Martian will still be able to know if he is lying or not.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you much" said Randall quietly "But I can tell you that we knew Alex, some of us knew him better then others" Randall looked over to Karen, Karen's eyes avoided the others and General Randall frowned a little then said "He was a good kid, a damn smart kid, we should have seen the signs, he was always looking over his shoulder till one day he just vanished"

McMullen nodded "a good employee".

Batman and the others frowned "what did he do for you're company?" McMullen sniffed "That's classified and don't try snooping around Gentek's data base there's nothing there" After about a few minutes of silence the meeting was adjourned.

Meanwhile in a room somewhere, she sat in darkness curled up in the fetal position on a cold medical table. She has felt so alone for so long.

Her eyes opened, her dark green eyes drifted over to a small rat on the ground, she reached down and picked up the mangy looking rat, he stroked the infected rat's fur as if it was her pet, a nasty smile appeared on her face, she has found him again.

Soon she will be free again, her captors will be gone, her children will spread across the earth and He will be with her once again.

End of Chapter 8

**(a/n: i hope you enjoyed this. sorry if the fight you have waited for was a total flop i'm not very good at fight scenes. review and tell me what you think. also i'm thinking of doing another Young Justice crossover, tell me what you think and i'll put up another crossover. anyway review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n: here ya go a new chapter. review and enjoy.)**

Black Light ch 9

Alex was asleep on the couch dreaming a strange dream.

He was standing in a gleaming white room, he looked around the room it looked awfully familiar he looked around everything was clean and spotless.

Test tubes and file cabinets were neatly placed around the room and he saw at the center of the room was a large glass cube and in the cube was a girl. She sat on an operating table looking blankly at her hands; her red hair was short and the color was faded. Alex walked closer to the cube, there was something familiar about her, he put his hand on the glass, and the girl blinked.

She looked up slowly and when she saw him a smile grew on her face "who are you?" asked Alex the girl sat there smiling then she said something.

Alex leaned closer to the glass "excuse me?" the girl mouthed something over and over, Alex looked around and saw a logo on the wall and he looked at the cube again seeing a paper attached to it.

Alex looked and read the name "Elizabeth Greene" Alex glanced back at Elizabeth muttering her name trying to remember why she seemed familiar.

The girl nodded and mouthed something again and Alex saw that she was mouthing, _"Help Me"_ the whole time.

Alex sat up and he saw that he was still in the apartment. Dana was asleep on the floor with the TV still on the news; he picked her up and placed her gently on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth; maybe she knows what happened to him, who he was and what dose BlackWatch want with him.

There was only one way to find out the answers but Dana won't like it so Alex decided to go and he would be back before Dana notices so he wrote a short note, kissed Dana on the head and left.

General Randall and McMullen sat alone in the conference room talking in low tones "That was rather close" said McMullen"A nosy bunch they are"

Randall nodded "Indeed, what is the status of finding Ms. Greene?" McMullen scratched his chin "We got lucky, the men who were handling Ms. Greene last, had left some clues to where she was last, so I sent a few squads to check I'm still waiting for them to report back, I'm afraid if we don't find her soon, Zeus will and you know as much as I do what will happen if they both meet"

Randall shuddered at the thought then he remembered something "What of the solution I told you to make?" McMullen's expression darkened and he adjusted his glasses "Its coming along smoothly actually, I just need an extra day to come up with something viable"

Randall nodded "Good" Randall noticed something move at the corner of his eye, he turned around quickly but there was nothing but an open doorway "Is something wrong?" asked McMullen.

Years of experience in BlackWatch told him something or someone was listening to his conversation but he just shook his head "No, it might be just the stress or I'm just getting to old for this stuff" he got up and left.

Miss Martian told Batman about her visions and everyone listened "Well that confirms that Alex has something to do with this outbreak" said Batman "But something doesn't seem right about this"

"about what?" asked Robin Batman frowned "Alex attacking people on the streets, slaughtering soldiers and members of BlackWatch, McMullen says he was an employee of Gentek but he vanished then suddenly he shows up again and starts killing people at random it doesn't add up" there was silence then Superman spoke

"We're going on patrol, tomorrow we'll search for Alex" then he and Batman left.

Alex hid in an ally way near Battery Park, he spotted Superman and Batman leaving "Perfect" he muttered, it would've been difficult to get into BlackWatch HQ with Batman and Superman but without them it's going to be a walk in the park.

Alex spotted a single guard standing guard outside the large grey building, thinking quickly his biomass shifted into a pretty blond woman he had absorbed a few days ago, he called over to the guard "Help please help!" then he disappeared into the shadows, the soldier rushed over to help the woman but he was greeted by gleaming silver claws gouging out his eyes and he was pulled into the darkness.

Alex turned back to normal and absorbed the man, the soldier's memories flashed by his eyes then he shifted to the man's form.

Alex stepped out of the shadows, flexing his fingers and adjusting to his new form then he walked silently over to BlackWatch HQ.

Alex fished an ID card from his pocket and flashed it to guard that tried to stop him "Where do you think your going and what happened? You sort of disappeared off camera for a moment there" asked the soldier he pointed to a monitor showing real time footage of the outside Alex accessed the soldiers memories and just shrugged "I thought I saw Mercer but it was nothing and my shift just finished"

The solider nodded slowly "Understandable, I was going to write you up but I'll let it slide because this is your first day" the man stepped aside and Alex walked past him.

With the memories he just absorbed, it was easy navigating through the base, he passed by soldiers who were either working or just taking a break from a long day. Alex stepped out of the elevator and continued on till he stopped near an open doorway; he heard some familiar voices, one was gruff and the other was rather soft but with an edge

"What of the status of finding Miss Greene?" growled the gruff voice, Alex's heart slowed there was something familiar about the voices he just couldn't put his finger on it "We got lucky, the men who were handling Ms. Greene last, had left some clues to where she was last, so I sent a few squads to check I'm still waiting for them to report back, I'm afraid if we don't find her soon, Zeus will and you know as much as I do what will happen if they both meet"

Alex frowned, what could they mean and who was Zeus. Alex darted past the doorway as quickly as he could so he could get this whole thing over with.

Alex turned round a corner and bumped into a green skinned girl. "Oh sorry" she apologized and stepped out of his way "I was just looking for the bathroom"

Alex jerked a thumb over his shoulder "That way" "thanks" she said and rushed past him, Alex watched her disappear down the hall she was one of those heroes working for the Justice league, Alex narrowed his eyes "Next time, next time" he told himself.

He continued on and he reached a room containing dozens of monitors and computer storage drives, Alex froze in the door way, sitting at one of the monitors was Karen Parker. Alex stopped himself from attacking her, he just walked in and sat down at one computers.

A screen popped up asking for a password, he used a password he stole off a BlackWatch scientist, an index of BlackWatch's files appeared. Alex typed in the name Elizabeth Greene and a single document showed up that had a photo of the same girl he saw before in his dream.

His eyes scanned the document but most of it was encoded till he stopped at one part of the document "Last seen: Floor 51, Gentek facility, New York". Alex copied the file onto a flash drive he had in his pocket then out of curiosity he searched for his name.

His document was blanked out and there was an old photo of him and at the bottom of the document it said " Code Name: Zeus Last seen: Penn Station, New York"

"Huh I'm Zeus, go figure" he muttered, he ejected his flash drive and placed it in his pocket and left.

Alex got on the elevator and pushed a button "Wait!" cried a voice, Alex held the door open and Karen rushed inside the elevator, the doors slid shut leaving Alex and Karen alone. Alex stood in the corner of the elevator while Karen stood in front of the door with her back to Alex.

"Long day?" asked Alex Karen nodded without looking back at him "Yeah, a long and traumatizing day I had a run in with Mercer" Alex frowned, Karen was using his last name and said it as if he was some sort of animal.

Alex just gritted his teeth but continued on "So what do you plan on doing now?" "Oh I don't know, I'm going into hiding with my mother after this whole thing is over" "Why?" "Do you have any idea what he could do to me?" she said stiffly Alex turned back to his normal form and whispered in her ear "No, but please give me some ideas" Karen froze, her head turned slowly till she saw Alex her eyes widened "A-Alex" Alex grinned "In the flesh".

Karen squeaked, Alex grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into a wall "Hey Karen, told you I would be back" growled Alex, Karen was coughing for air trying to breath but Alex's grip on her throat was to strong "Go on, call for help" he snarled "No one is going to save you, you little back stabbing snitch!"

Karen struggled in his grip till Alex just made a small motion and with a small crack, her neck snapped and she went limp. Alex grunted and he tossed her corpse aside not bothering to absorb her because he didn't care for her anymore and she was not worth it.

Alex turned back to his disguise and he hurried out of the elevator.

Meanwhile at Floor 51, a squad of BlackWatch soldiers tip-toed through the dark hallway, their night vision goggles lit the way ahead of them, the leader of the squad raised a hand and his men froze in place "We're here" he muttered.

Standing in their way was a large set of metal doors the commander spied a keypad on the wall beside the doors, he punched in the access codes that McMullen gave them and the doors slide apart slowly. The lab was dimly by flickering lights, papers were strewn all over the floor and there were two bodies in blood soaked lab coats lying around their objective.

"Well at least we know what happened to Ray and Carl" muttered the leader of the squad the men spread out and surrounded the cube, sitting inside on the operating table was the redhead named Elizabeth Greene "Ok we open the cube, give her the sedatives and put her in a straightjacket" said the leader the men nodded.

He inched over to the door of the cube with a syringe full of dark purple liquid, his subordinates aimed their weapons on the girl ready to fire at a moments notice, he opened the door slowly "one, two…three" breathed the leader and he lunged at Elizabeth but she caught his wrist before he was able to inject her.

Elizabeth's lips curled into a smile, she squeezed his wrist then twisted it, the man yelped and dropped the syringe, causing it to shatter on the floor.

Elizabeth kicked the soldier sending him flying across the room, she rose from the table slowly, and the soldier's opened fired on her.

Elizabeth stood still as the bullets tore through her flesh and the glass, after a few minutes of gunfire the shooting stopped, the soldiers stared at Elizabeth she turned her head to the one standing on her left "Lets have fun" she said in a voice that echoed with a dozen other voices then the doors to the lab slid shut locking the soldiers inside.

General Randall and Raymond McMullen looked down at the corpse of Karen Parker "Time of death is only a few hours ago" reported Doctor Williams "Whoever did this had just been here recently and had to be incredibly strong"

"Zeus" muttered Randall he turned to McMullen "You better get that damn solution working or else we are screwed, i'm going to let the kids now about Greene, who knows maybe Greene can kill them for us" Randall then stomped away from the scene.

McMullen stood there alone, shaking his head slowly staring at Karen's corpse muttering "Such a waste, I need to find another weak point" he turned on his heel and left.

McMullen entered his office, he drew aside the curtains and saw that dawn was breaking through the dark New York skyline; he unlocked a drawer of his desk. He dug and sifted through a ridiculous amount of paper till he found a small black box; McMullen placed it on his desk and lifted the lid open

"Shame, I really want to see how far Mercer is willing to go to find out who he really is" whispered McMullen.

He reached into the box and pulled out a single syringe, filled with glowing purple liquid "Time to end the infection once and for all" he muttered placing the syringe back in the box, he placed the box in his suitcase then rushed off to present his solution to General Randall.

End of chapter 9

**(a/n: i hope you enjoyed that. for the crossover i am already working two separate crossovers with young justice. one is a Bioshock crossover and the other a Resident evil, one of them might show up soon so keep an eye out. review)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this and sorry if this seems short. Be sure to check out my new Resident Evil/Young Justice crossover "Dark Genesis". Review and all that. i don't own anything)**

Black Light ch 10

The Young Justice team sat on the helicopter quietly as they flew over the city.

The team awoke to find a furious General Randall and a dead Karen apparently Alex slipped through security, stole some important documents and had murdered Karen. Clouds blanketed the sky and there was a slight cold breeze.

Cross looked down below and saw that the area surrounding the Gentek building was empty "Ok we'll have to make this quick, if we don't reach the target we can kiss our asses goodbye".

The Chopper descended and landed briefly in front of the tall grey office building. "Why couldn't we land on the roof?" asked Aqualad

"The upper levels had been sealed shut with some advanced security measures that can repel a small army, the only way to the target is to start from the ground up it will be safer and easier" said Captain Cross, he strolled over to the front door cocking his weapon "Lets go" he shoved the front door open and the squad rushed inside.

Alex saw the helicopter land outside the Gentek building, he was in an abandoned office on the twelfth floor, over the past few hours he had been slowly climbing up the building floor by floor going through sealed doors and climbing up elevator shafts.

Alex glared at the helicopter and he saw that the young superheroes were with a contingent of BlackWatch soldiers "Great this day is just getting better and better" he muttered he turned and walked away "better get going" he grumbled to no one, eager to get to the top and maybe find out about his past.

Forty floors up, Elizabeth Greene stood motionless in the ruined lab with the bodies of soldiers and scientists lying at her feet. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed she could smell them, they were in the building, more of her captors with the alien who dared to invade the minds of her children and Him, the one who will free her.

She opened her eyes and smiled, it will be over soon and she will thoroughly enjoy killing the pest that had dared to invade her mind and view her most private and favorite memories.

Captain Cross led the team up an empty stairwell, their footsteps echoed off the concrete walls giving them a sense of loneliness.

Wally looked down at the lower levels and saw that they went on till he couldn't see the bottom; he spat over the edge to test how high they were and waited for something but nothing happened except Artemis who just grunted "Gross"

"How far up are we?" asked Robin Cross glanced at a number that was printed on the wall "We are on the thirtieth floor, another twenty floors to go" everyone groaned except for a few of the BlackWatch soldiers.

Alex held onto a chunk of the wall around the door and he turned his free arm into it's claw form and he slowly pried open the door, dim light spilled into the dark elevator shaft.

Alex slipped through the open doors and they slammed shut after he slipped through, Alex inspected his surroundings and saw that he was in an ill lit hall that had flickering lights and the walls were a dull grey.

He sniffed the air, the air was cool and it smelt of blood and rotting bodies.

Something made Alex wrinkled his nose, he smelt rotting corpses before when he was in the infected zones but there was something else that hung in the air, it gave Alex a chilling feeling that something is there, something that could probably make Hunters and other Infected flee in terror.

But Alex took a few deep breaths and started down the hallway, further down the hallway the air got cooler and cooler, the scent of rotting flesh got stronger, Alex slowed down and tensed up.

Alex's footsteps were soft and he saw that blood was splattered all over the walls and there was some oozing out from under a large metal door "Oh yeah this is the place" muttered Alex he cracked his knuckles and his hands shifted into their hammerfist form, he pulled back his fist and he slammed his fists into the door, leaving large dents till finally the doors crumpled and fell.

Alex felt a blast of cool air escape the room and he looked inside the ill lit room, the room was from his dream but it was vastly different.

The white floor tiles were soaked in dried blood, filing cabinets were utterly destroyed, shattered glass littered the floor and the glass cube was destroyed.

Alex entered the room slowly, stepping over corpses of soldiers and a couple of scientists, his eyes darted around the dark room looking for the person he was searching for till he saw her sitting on the operating table in the corner of the room looking at the floor

"Elizabeth Greene?" said Alex, the girl's head rose slowly, her eyes widened a little and she smiled.

Alex walked over to her "Are you ok?" Elizabeth nodded "Come on we got to go" said Alex in a soft tone "More BlackWatch soldiers will be here soon" She eyes narrowed and she got up.

In Elizabeth's mind, she considered escaping on her own, leaving Him to handle the soldiers but another idea popped into her head, she could go with him, observe him, how he fights and the humans weaknesses and once the time was right she could act, getting her revenge and she could probably get Zeus on her side, so she decided to bide her time, till everything was just right.

Alex saw that Elizabeth was probably an inch shorter then he and she smelt like death but he just shrugged it off, he turned and he heard voices outside the lab "Crap, their here" he muttered, Elizabeth frowned, the BlackWatch soldiers swarmed into the lab with the Young Justice team following behind, Alex stood in front of Elizabeth "Stay behind me" he muttered and Elizabeth nodded.

Captain Cross glared at Alex "What have you done?"

"I'm here to get the answers I need" growled Alex

"That's who we're here for?" asked Superboy, they saw a red haired girl standing behind Alex "yes we can't let them escape or else" said Cross he looked at Alex "hand over the girl and we might be merciful with you"

Alex growled "You wont lay a hand on her" The soldiers raised their weapons, Alex shifted his arm into its blade form but Elizabeth placed her hand on Alex's shoulder "_Watch" _he heard a voice in his head, Elizabeth glared at the soldiers, after a second of silence the soldiers all dropped their weapons and started grabbing their heads screaming in pain, within a matter of seconds the soldiers fell to the ground unconscious.

Cross scowled, the Young Justice team readied themselves for a fight and Elizabeth's eyes landed on Miss Martian and Miss Martian felt a familiar presence in her mind.

Visions flashed by in Miss Martians mind, the sky was crimson, Manhattan was covered in a fleshy substance, standing atop the empire state building was Elizabeth Green she looked down upon thousands of Hunters and infected, standing beside her was Alex.

It took a ton of concentration but Miss Martian managed to force Elizabeth out of her mind "Keep him busy" whispered Captain Cross as he pulled out a small black box from his vest.

Artemis shot an arrow at Alex who whacked it away with his blade arm, Superboy rushed at Alex and punched him, and Alex skidded across the tiled floor he sneered,

"Is that all you got?" Superboy kept throwing punches while Alex kept avoiding him.

Elizabeth hid in the shadows watching the fighting. Alex punched Superboy sending him crashing into Aqualad then he turned quickly and grasped at the air there was a shimmer and Miss Martian appeared

"You have to better then that" he growled and he threw her at Artemis, they collided and they fell to the ground.

Alex smiled "Is that the best you can do?" "Not really" said a voice and Alex felt a something sharp in his neck and he started feeling woozy.

Alex turned and saw that it was Cross holding an empty syringe, Alex snarled and his arm shifted back to normal

"Well I'll be damned" muttered Cross, Alex just grew angrier and he smacked Cross aside. Alex felt like his entire body was on fire his vision started blurring "Got to get away" he stumbled and Elizabeth caught him "Got to get…away" he said slowly.

Elizabeth nodded and she helped him to the far side of the room, she touched the grey wall gently and the wall crackled and started crumbling and it disappeared, Cross got back up and picked up a rifle and shot a short burst at the two, Alex jumped out of the building and Elizabeth dived after him.

Robin and Aqualad got up "This is not good" groaned Robin

"No it isn't" said Cross in agreement "Just how much damage can those two damage anyway?" asked Kid Flash

Cross looked at him like he was asking the most obvious thing in the world "Well I gave Mercer a shot that should slow him down but from what I read about her, the girl, well lets just say the human race will be extinct by the end of the week if we don't stop her"

the young heroes paled, Alex was tough to fight, but Elizabeth sounded much, much worse.

Alex was falling fast, the wind roared in his ears, his eyes felt heavy and before he blacked out, he felt someone's arms wrap around him, pulling him closely to something warm, he saw the ground growing ever closer, the arms hugged him tightly then he blacked out.

Dana awoke to the sound of loud knocking, she looked around and saw that Alex was gone, she got up from the couch and she rushed to the door.

Dana looked through the peephole and her heart skipped a beat, she unlocked the door and flung it open revealing a red haired girl in a brownish-grey suit supporting a weakened Alex

"Dana" croaked Alex who looked paler then usual "Help me".

End of Chapter

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. review)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: here ya go, new chapter. sorry if this is short but i hope you enjoy)**

Black Light Ch. 11

Alex laid down on the couch sweating and groaning a little, Dana could only watch her brother groan in pain

"What happened?" she asked

"Went to find answers" groaned Alex "…snuck into BlackWatch, stole some files…found Elizabeth… Some bastard injected me with something".

Dana glanced at the red haired girl who was looming over Alex, staring at him with a curious look "She saved me from getting flattened on the street" Dana had an odd feeling in her gut about Elizabeth but she just said quietly "Thank you" Elizabeth looked at Dana and nodded slowly.

Alex sat up slowly "I feel like crap" Dana noticed something on his back "Uh Alex there's something on you're back" there was a large, fleshy growth on his back, Alex reached around his back to touch it but when his hand came in contact with the growth he hissed "Gah that stings" his breathing slowed a little

"I feel so tired" he rested his head on the arm of the sofa wheezing while Elizabeth watch him with a intrigued expression.

At BlackWatch HQ Cross and his team returned and had told General Randall the news, he had a look of both relief and anger "This is not good" he grunted "With Mercer is out of commission we could contain this thing easy but with Greene on the loose, everything will go to hell pretty quickly"

Cross stood there in the general's office with a grim expression "If Greene is working with Mercer then I am left with no other option"

Cross frowned "you're not seriously going to put that into action are you?" Randall nodded "I am, as much as I hate to admit it we have to initiate the final solution, it will take a few days to prepare but the city will be cleansed of the virus"

"Sir there has to be another way" insisted Cross.

But Randall looked down at his desk "I'm afraid not, I had just received reports of infected spotted outside the infected zones, hell a homeless man had told us that he found a whole mountain of corpses in one of the abandoned subway tunnels all chewed up and cut to bits, we're running out of time and viable options"

Cross nodded "ok, but what of the Justice League, I don't think they will like our plan".

Randall just sat back in his seat scratching his grey hair "Leave those goody two shoes to me, you're dismissed" Cross turned and started walking out of the office but

Randall called after him "Oh and I must warn you Along with the new Virus detectors, I'm also deploying our new pet project into the infected zones" Cross stopped and he looked back to the general in surprise "Are you sure that's a good idea? I heard that his track record is spotless but his loyalty is rather…questionable"

Randall nodded "Yes but I'm afraid he's one of our only options of slowing down the infected till we initiate the final solution" "The league won't be happy" said Cross

Randall just waved dismissively "As I said before, Let me worry about the league, just get back to work" Cross saluted then left.

When the Young Justice team reached their quarters, Robin had called Batman with everyone listening in. Batman listened to Robin explain what happened carefully, after Robin had finished explaining Batman was silent

"Interesting" Batman muttered on the communicator "This is getting interesting, why would a girl be locked up in a laboratory in the heart of Gentek and why was the General so intent on keeping Elizabeth away from Alex?"

"I don't know, I thought you could tell us" said Robin.

Batman was quiet then said, "I'm not entirely sure yet I need to investigate further but I'm a bit busy at the moment" "How are things with the infected?" asked Aqualad.

Batman sighed "Not very good, these things are getting smarter, with each attempt to keep them confined they just find a way out like someone is helping them out, they have started to appear outside the infected zones, luckily no one was hurt so far" there was a loud roar and a loud bang

"I got to go but I must warn you" Batman's tone was grave and everyone listened closely "Rumor has it that BlackWatch has it's own Super Soldier project and they have already ordered one of their best to help contain the infected. I had done some digging earlier and I found that their research is based on some files that was stolen from Cadmus, lastly the Super Soldier they are sending for is unpredictable"

"How?" asked Superboy.

There was some loud gun shots and screams then Batman said quickly "His methods are incredibly violent and he is difficult to control, BlackWatch has had troubles controlling him in the past, they rarely put him into action unless their situation is dire, so be careful and observe him if you can" the communicator crackled and died.

Robin was quiet then Aqualad spoke "A Super Soldier made from stolen Cadmus research, this is not good"

Superboy just grunted, "Whatever, I'm sure we can deal with it"

"But why would BlackWatch steal Cadmus research?" asked Miss Martian "The General strikes me as an anti-meta human person but he has one working for him, and now their bringing him here, I sense something big is going to happen" she looked to the others "Any ideas?" and everyone just shrugged or shook their heads.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch beside Alex, she rested her head on his shoulder, and she was rather interested to learn more about him and his sister. The way they behaved was interesting; she figured that they have had a shaky relationship in the past but they are acting like normal siblings, despite the fact that Alex has murdered and mutilated people.

Elizabeth has never had any interaction with normal people in a long time; all her past experiences with people had been erased with years of painful experiments at the hands of scientists at BlackWatch and years of cold isolation had made her develop a deep hate for humans, so interacting with others was rather awkward for her.

She moved a little closer to Alex "I never got to thank you for saving me" said Alex in a weak voice Elizabeth smiled a little, she had never been thanked for anything for a long time, being thanked twice in one day made her feel good.

She turned to him and said quietly "watch" she placed her hands on the sides of his face and visions flooded into Alex's mind.

The General he heard in the BlackWatch HQ was storming through military barricades into Penn station, The man in the suit who was with the general was inspecting two corpses on the stone floor and then the bodies were on metal tables, the man in the suit was talking with an aged doctor with dark skin, then the visions ended.

Alex heard Dana walk into the room "Hey Alex I-" she stopped and stared at him and Elizabeth.

He wondered why Dana was quiet then he realized that Elizabeth's hands were still on the sides of his face and they were sitting really close to each other "Sorry if I was interrupting anything" said Dana

"uh no, you weren't" said Alex quickly, his face was getting really warm, Elizabeth tilted her head and Alex coughed "What is it?"

"I did some looking on the files you stole from BlackWatch and I think I found someone who can help" she sat down on the couch between Elizabeth and Alex with her laptop.

On the screen it showed some documents and a picture of the doctor from the vision Elizabeth showed Alex "This guy, his name is Dr. Bradley Ragland he worked for BlackWatch for a while, he was working on some secret project but he quit a few years before you were hired by Gentek" said Dana.

The name sounded familiar to Alex but he still couldn't place it in his memory "It says here that when the Penn station incident happened, they had brought him in to help treat the infections but they forced him to leave for unknown reasons" explained Dana

"Where is he now?" asked Alex staring at the laptop screen

"Uh, St. Paul's Hospital but they had him under surveillance it could be risky going to him for help" answered Dana

"I don't care, he's the only person who can help us, he could help us get to whoever is behind this whole thing" said Alex a scowl formed on his face "Wither I get caught or not, I'll be dead soon, this damn growth feels like it's feeding on me" Dana frowned "Ok but we're going to have to be careful".

Night had fallen over Manhattan a helicopter descended from the dark sky and landed on the _USS Regan _a single passenger stepped onto the flight deck.

The Passenger was dressed in a BlackWatch uniform and black steel toed combat boots. His hair was dark and was shaved, he had dark eyes, he was in his late teens but he was tall and looked like a mix of a heavyweight boxer and a NFL quarterback.

General Randall stood with a few soldiers near by to greet their new guest, the new arrival walked over to the General and saluted "Lieutenant Caldwell reporting for duty sir" the General saluted back and grunted "Welcome to Manhattan"

"Thank you sir, what is my assignment sir" asked the Lieutenant "I want you to eliminate the infected and find Mercer and Green, bring them to me alive or dead" said Randall.

Lieutenant Caldwell nodded "Sir yes sir" he walked away from the General towards the door leading below deck, he hated listening to that old bastard ever since he had been stolen from his parents at the age of four because he had an immune system that was far beyond that of humans, making him immune to every disease and lethal chemical known to man thus making him the perfect weapon against biological threats.

The General had had forced him to train in many forms of combat, grooming him into the perfect soldier then he had been treated with the super soldier serum turning him into one of BlackWatch's secret weapons against various threats.

Caldwell noticed a shadow move from behind him, he spun around quickly with his handgun at the ready but he saw nothing.

His eyes narrowed, he listened for something out of the usual but he heard nothing that would suggest that someone was there; Caldwell shrugged then marched below decks to the armory, to prepare for his mission.

At St. Paul's Hospital Dr. Bradley Ragland was inspecting a corpse in the morgue that had was stitched up and he was talking to himself "odd structures in the parietal lobe, resembling infection"

"Dr. Ragland?" said a voice. Ragland looked up and saw a boy in his late teens wearing a grey hood and jacket "Already said I wont deal with you people, my medical opinions aren't for sale" he said bluntly.

He had been bothered by McMullen over a dozen times, trying to get him to work for him again but he just refused to work for that mad man but now it seems he's employing children to do his work.

The teen smiled "I'm impressed" Ragland fixed him a stern look "What do you want?"

"Your help stopping the virus" he answered Ragland just asked bluntly "Why?" the teenager's body shifted, large red-black tendrils shifted and squirmed around his body then his form went back to normal

"You could say that I'm symptomatic" he said quietly "So pick a side".

Ragland was silent, McMullen was a twisted bastard who should be taken down a notch and with BlackWatch tearing the city apart trying to kill the infection but he knew that soon that BlackWatch would stoop to more extreme methods.

Either he could help stop this madness or he could just refuse and the city will be turned into dust, thus letting McMullen and Randall win.

Eventually he nodded, he adjusted his glasses on his nose "I'll help you, I'll even tell you everything I know but first we have some things to discuss" the teen nodded and deep down Ragland was praying that he was making the right choice.

End of chapter

**(A/N: there you go. Sorry for the wait again, i'm working on my other stories as well as a new one for Generator Rex, i'm just writing one for halloween. well i got to go, see ya. Also a big thanks to mcknight93 for the awesome ideas.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(a/n: here ya go a new chapter. sorry if this one sucks i was really busy and didn't have much time to write. so enjoy)**

Black Light ch 12

Dr. Ragland told Alex to sit down on a stool so he could examine his back.

Ragland adjusted his glasses and took a close look at the growth on Alex's back "hm, interesting" he muttered.

"What?" asked Alex Ragland frowned "The parasite is nothing like I have ever seen, but I believe that the General and BlackWatch know that you are connected to the infection"

"Yes and?" "And they're using you to produce an antivirus, if we learn what its doing maybe I can help you're biology reject it"

"How?" asked Alex, glancing back at Ragland "Cut off the food supply" said Ragland bluntly. Alex blinked "Well what are we waiting for? Cure me or whatever"

Ragland sighed and scratched his cheek "Its not that simple, you see a day or two ago, BlackWatch soldiers stormed in here and took two bodies that were at Penn Station when the infection started" Ragland sat down in a small chair beside Alex "If I could just examine those bodies one more time then maybe I could produce something that can help fight that parasite"

Alex stood up "Don't worry about that, I'll find those bodies and when I do, you get to work on the cure" Ragland nodded "I'll give you the names of the soldiers who took the bodies, you're on your own after that" Alex nodded.

At BlackWatch HQ the Young Justice team were in there quarters, preparing to leave on patrol with Captain Cross when there was a knock at the door and Captain Cross walked in. Cross had a grim look on his face "I have been ordered to inform you that you have been released from duty for the rest of the day" everyone's eyes widened

"What?" said Robin "why?" asked Miss Martian

Cross sighed, "Apparently the General feels that you deserve a break, so for today you're duties will be carried out by Lieutenant Samuel Caldwell" "Who?" asked Aqualad. Captain Cross shrugged "I don't know, all I know is that he's you're replacement for the day" he turned on his heel then left saying "enjoy you're day off".

The Team stood their quietly absorbing the information, and then Wally spoke up "Sweet, a day off" Artemis glared at Wally,

Aqualad looked pensive "This is weird, the General just happens to give us a day off and some Lieutenant is our replacement" "Yeah that is weird", said Robin "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Aqualad nodded "We should investigate this new guy, I think he might be the super soldier Batman was warning us about" everyone nodded in agreement.

Alex walked into the apartment and found Dana sitting in one corner of the apartment while Elizabeth just stared at her quietly "Alex!" exclaimed Dana she got up, ran over to him and hugged him "Thank god you're back"

"Yeah I told you it would be easy" said Alex "I missed you"

Alex frowned "I was only gone for thirty minutes" Dana whispered "Elizabeth has been creeping me out".

Alex looked up at Elizabeth who just got up and smiled a little "Why, what did she do?" Dana shrugged "I don't know, nothing but she's just been staring at me the whole time like she was trying to get into my head"

"She's been locked up in a lab for a long time, I'm sure she's just shy" Dana nodded slowly "Yeah that might be it but she still creeps me out" she let Alex go and she walked into the kitchen.

Elizabeth walked over to Alex, she looked around nervously then she pulled Alex close to her and hugged him, which caught him off guard "You missed me too?" he asked she just nodded. Alex hugged her back and for a few moments they maintained their embrace Alex smiled a little "Thanks" they discontinued their embrace, Elizabeth smiled then she turned and walked back to the living room.

Alex went into the kitchen where Dana was drinking a soda

"So what did you find?" she asked, Alex sighed "I found Ragland, he agreed to help, but in order for him to cure me, I have to find some corpses and get them to Ragland" Dana's eyes narrowed "What corpses?"

Alex shrugged "He said patient zero, the first guys who were affected by the virus" Dana frowned "That's not going to be easy to find in a city of millions". Alex pulled out a soda from the fridge "Its easy I know who has them, BlackWatch" Dana gave Alex a worried look "Alex, they'll be guarding them closely and you're sick, you're hardly in fighting condition, it'll be suicide"

Alex nodded, he opened his soda taking a sip of his drink "true but I can be sneaky when I want to" he placed a hand on Dana's shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be discreet they won't catch me," Dana sighed "Alright just be careful, I don't want to loose you and be stuck with creepy Elizabeth" Alex smiled "I promise, I'll be alright".

The Young Justice team followed a BlackWatch chopper that was flying towards the infected zones. The team stayed a fair distance away but they stayed close enough to follow. The chopper descended into the cluster of buildings, the chopper hovered above the street "Looks like their making a short stop" said Robin who was observing from a nearby roof, the group was silent and they noticed a large dark shape jump out of the helicopter and landed on his feet with a loud thud, leaving a large crack in the street.

"This guy looks like bad news" said Wally, they saw that he was large, had dark hair, and he dark look in his eye. The soldier looked up at the chopper and waved, the chopper ascended back into the sky and disappeared above the buildings "Alright everyone, stay close and be quiet" said Aqualad over the communicator.

Lieutenant Caldwell trudged down the quiet street mumbling to himself, he just wanted to get in, tear apart the infection and get out.

Samuel heard light footfalls nearby with his super hearing; he noticed that there were six heartbeats, he would do something but he heard a loud roar.

He stopped and he saw a pack of Hunters charging at him, Caldwell sighed "Time to get to work" he cracked his knuckles, snarled then leapt at the pack of infected.

The young justice team watched in awe as they watched the super soldier tear through the infected, he was a blur of speed, weaving through the pack of Hunters. A Hunter tried to smash him into the pavement but he caught the Hunter's large fist with one hand and he tore the arm out of the creature's socket.

The Hunter let out an inhuman scream of pain; Caldwell spun around and kicked a hunter, sending the large infected crash into its friend. Within a matter of a few seconds the pack was decimated, Caldwell stood in the middle of the street quietly covered in blood, the last Hunter roared and charged at him in a vain attempt to kill him but Caldwell's eyes glowed crimson then the Hunter was enveloped in a ruby colored ray, reducing him into a large charred corpse within a few seconds the team was quiet then Wally muttered on the communicator "I think we might be in trouble".

Alex walked down the street towards a corner near the sealed off sections of New York, he turned a corner and saw at a military barricade was a pair of BlackWatch soldiers "Right where Ragland said they would be" he muttered, ignoring the pain and shifted into a captain he killed a few days ago then walked over to the barricade quietly muttering "Lets get this over with".

The Young Justice team returned to BlackWatch HQ and called Batman

"You were right about the super soldier, he's going to be trouble" said Robin.

Batman listened to Robin explaining how Caldwell tore through a pack of Hunters on his own, Batman frowned on the small screen "Hm, this is not good, I have over heard the General give orders for Greene and Mercers deaths, without them we may never know who unleashed the virus"

"So what do we do?" asked Superboy "Just watch him, study him and make sure you get to Mercer first" said Batman "in the mean time the League will handle the growing number of infected" and the transmission ended, what they didn't know Caldwell was standing outside their door quietly listening on their conversation.

Back at St. Paul's Hospital, Ragland heard the door open and he saw Alex walk in who shifted into a BlackWatch captain "So you found them?" Alex nodded "Yup, their in some warehouse nearby" Ragland gathered the needed supplies and he followed Alex outside where their was an unmarked jeep was waiting "Where did you get this?" asked Ragland as he hopped into the passengers seat "Swiped it off some BlackWatch goons, they won't need it" grunted Alex, climbing into the drivers seat.

They drove for a few moments till they reached an office building that had no guard in sight. Alex guided Ragland inside; they walked through some empty halls then descended a few flights of stairs till they reached the basement.

The basement had walls of lockers and was chilly, Alex walked over and opened a locker revealing a body covered by a white sheet "Now lets get to work" said Ragland who put on a pair of latex gloves and he began studying the corpse.

Alex leaned against a wall bored out of his mind "Any progress yet Doc?" Ragland nodded, after two hours of examining the corpse he pulled out a syringe from his bag

"I believe so" he stuck the needle in the corpse's arm and withdrew a dark liquid that filled the syringe, he held it up showing it to Alex "This should do the trick" he motioned Alex to walk over to him. Alex obeyed and he extended his arm to Ragland, Ragland prepared Alex's arm for injection "Now this shouldn't hurt a bit" he jabbed the needle into Alex's arm, after a second Ragland withdrew the needle then said "Now comes the hard part"

"Wha-?" began Alex but he felt an immense pain in his back and he started screaming in pain.

After a few minutes the growth fell off of Alex's back and started squirming, Alex stood up and stomped on the growth repeatedly.

Alex grumbled "Stupid growth" he rubbed his own back then turned back to Ragland, his arm shifted into a blade then back to normal "Thanks Doc" Ragland smiled a little "Glad to help".

Elizabeth watched Zeus's sister drift off to sleep; she was sitting on the couch hoping that her brother is safe but had fallen asleep after an hour he left. Elizabeth was worried as well but she knew that Zeus could take care of himself; she got up from the couch and quietly slipped outside the door.

Elizabeth snuck up onto the roof carefully, a cool evening wind made her shiver slightly. She heard a loud thud she turned and saw a large Hunter. The Hunter knelt down and bowed its head to her. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to the Hunter, she patted its head and sifted through his memories, visions flashed through her minds eye.

Elizabeth was pleased to see that the secret hives were thriving, untouched but she frowned at the memory of the new BlackWatch super soldier.

She remembered hearing McMullen boast long ago, about her never escaping with their new super soldier.

Elizabeth scratched the Hunter's chin humming quietly, She wasn't really worried, with Zeus at her side nothing will be in the way of her new world.

**(a/n: hoped you enjoyed this. review)**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: sorry for the wait, here ya go, enjoy!)**

Black Light ch 13

The sun had just sunk beyond the horizon when Alex arrived home. When he walked into the apartment and was greeted with silence.

He saw his sister curled up on the couch, fast asleep and for once he saw Elizabeth sleeping in the armchair next to the couch. He just smiled a little, he scooped Dana up and he carried her to one of the bedrooms, he placed her gently on the bed and placed the blanket over her gently.

Dana mumbled "Alex" Alex just stared quietly at her "don't worry" he said softly "everything's going to be alright" he got up and walked out of the room quietly.

Alex silently promised to himself that one day, once the infection was over and once everyone stopped pursuing him, he and Dana will find somewhere they could live in peace. Alex stopped, what was he going to do about Elizabeth, he knew nothing about her. Did she have a family or home to go back to? He decided that he should ask her.

Alex went back to the living room, he saw Elizabeth in the armchair, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

When she saw Alex a look of relief appeared "Sleep well?" he asked Elizabeth nodded.

Alex sat down on the couch, Elizabeth sat beside Alex, he sighed then said "after all this is over, the infection and BlackWatch, Me and Dana are going to leave Manhattan" he glanced at Elizabeth and asked "Do you have anywhere to go to?" Elizabeth frowned and shook her head.

Alex saw that she looked sad about something, she placed her hands on the sides of his face again and visions flooded into Alex's mind.

The vision showed a slightly younger Elizabeth sitting in a car with a disheveled looking man, whom Alex presumed was Elizabeth's father. The car was zooming down a country road in the dark; the car passed a sign proclaiming, "Welcome to Hope, Idaho".

The scene changed again, the small town was ablaze, the blue sky was blotted out by jet-black smoke and the once quiet air was now pervaded with gunshots and screams. Elizabeth stood outside a small house wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, she was watching the town burn, the vision went dark and Alex saw a bruised and beaten Elizabeth being dragged down a hallway in what looked like an abandoned hospital by two large soldiers till they reached an empty room.

Standing there was a younger General Alex saw from BlackWatch HQ.

He looked down at her with disgust and said something, Elizabeth snarled, she pulled herself free from the soldiers and bit the General's hand. The General screamed and cursed, he punched Elizabeth with his other hand Alex noticed that the General's hand became discolored; quickly the General grabbed a large knife and sliced it off in one clean cut.

The scene changed one last time and Alex saw the General standing a few miles outside the town, he grunted into his radio and within a few seconds the town was then engulfed in artillery fire and explosions.

The visions ended, Alex was silent for a few moments, BlackWatch had destroyed her home and took her away from her family, which made Alex feel sorry for her "You don't have a home to go to, do you?" Elizabeth shook her head Alex thought for a moment then said "I guess you could come with us when we leave Manhattan" Elizabeth's eyes widened, she smiled saying softly "Thank you" she leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Elizabeth got up and walked out of the room leaving Alex sitting in the living room with his face feeling warm.

Inside the infected zone Lieutenant Caldwell trudged alone through the dark empty streets, passing wrecked cars and buildings that had strange red tendrils growing out of the cement. Evenings in the infected zones were not usually quiet but for once it was deathly silent. Then there was a shrill cry that shook Caldwell out of his thoughts he then picked up speed and rushed towards where the cry emanated from.

After running for a moment down a few streets he stopped and used his enhanced hearing and he heard a heart beat coming from an ally nearby.

He glanced over to the ally and saw a blonde woman in a tattered business suit stumble into the street, she noticed him and sobbed, "Help me! Please help me!" she rushed over towards him and he noticed a swarm of shadowy figures moving in the ally way behind her.

He stepped in front of the woman "Stay behind me" he grunted the woman just nodded. Caldwell glared at the ally, waiting for the impending attack then from out of the shadows burst a swarm of dozens of human infected. They all had unhealthy grey skin with large sores that covered most of their bodies, and had large sharp claws.

The human infected were smaller but they were faster and they traveled in larger numbers then Hunters. Caldwell fired a beam of red energy from his eyes that sheered through the pack but with in seconds the pack scattered and surrounded him and the woman. Caldwell glanced at every one of them and an attack plan popped into his head.

The largest of the human infected, who was a head taller then Caldwell, snarled and lunged for the woman, reacting quickly Caldwell grabbed the infected's arm and snapped into an unnatural angle. The infected screamed and thrashed at Caldwell's face but the creature's claws couldn't pierce the skin.

Caldwell then punched the infected in the chest, his fist went all the way through the rotted flesh, he pulled back his fist and the infected fell to the ground dead. The other infected snarled and hissed, Caldwell jumped into the air, as he dropped down he kicked one infected in the side of the head, snapping its head off.

He spun around and burnt a few more with his heat vision.

He then used his speed to rush passed the woman and he took out another dozen before they could attack. Within seconds the infected were all on the ground dead. Caldwell turned to the woman "Are you alright?" she nodded and coughed "Thank you" he was about to tell her where to go to get out of the infected zone but BlackWatch protocol states that he has to make sure that she's clean, if she is then she is free to leave but if not then she has to be dealt with.

He used his X-ray vision and scanned her blood, organs and skeleton and saw on her organs were large splotches of black and they slowly grew larger. He sighed quietly and before the woman could react he wrapped his arm around her neck tightly, the woman struggled a little then with a quick twist the woman's neck snapped.

Caldwell placed the woman's corpse on the ground gently muttering something reverently, he disliked some aspects of his job but he has to do what he is told, for the good of the human race.

Caldwell's ears twitched and he called out "Show yourselves, I know you're out there" after a second the Young Justice team revealed themselves from their hiding places. "Well if it isn't the Junior Justice League" said Caldwell "What can I do for you on this fine evening?" the team just stayed silent, glaring at Caldwell.

He looked around him and just asked innocently "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"How could you" growled Robin.

Caldwell raised an eyebrow "How could I what?" "How could you kill that woman, she was just a civilian and she was clean" said Miss Martian

"She wasn't clean, she was infected" Caldwell said firmly "if I let her go she would have infected others, I was just saving her the endless suffering of the virus, who knows she might have become one of them" he jabbed a finger at a dismembered corpse of an infected on the ground.

Aqualad shook his head "She could have been treated, she could have gotten medical attention" Caldwell just chuckled "No, there's no way she could be treated, this virus far deadlier then any disease in the history of mankind, even if she made it to a hospital she would be in unimaginable amounts of pain, I was just doing her a favor".

In a blink of an eye Superboy rushed Caldwell and punched him in the jaw, he staggered a bit and he fell to the ground rubbing his jaw "You sick bastard" growled Superboy "I'll kill you for what you did to her" Caldwell just grinned, "I guess this evenings patrol has just gotten interesting" he rose to his feet and cracked his knuckles "Lets go" he growled and the team rushed Caldwell.

Superboy swung at Caldwell's face but he stepped aside in time to dodge, Artemis shot an explosive arrow at his face it exploded and shrouded him in smoke. Aqualad jumped through the smoke and kicked Caldwell in the chest sending him stumbling back a bit. Robin bombarded Caldwell with punches but he kept dodging his attacks.

Caldwell just looked amused at the attacks "Come on I know you can do better!" he taunted, Kid Flash rushed him but Caldwell was waiting.

Kid Flash swung a punch at Caldwell's face but he caught it with one hand just inches from his face "Oh so close" he picked up Wally, he spun and flung him at Artemis, the two slammed into each other knocking them to the ground. Before Aqualad could react he was knocked into a nearby car with one punch to the jaw.

Superboy unleashed a barrage of punches but Caldwell just blocked them all with ease. Caldwell saw an opening and he did an uppercut, sending Superboy flying into a window. Caldwell's eyes glowed scarlet and he fired a large beam of red energy at a random spot, the energy struck something invisible and there was a surprised yelp and Miss Martian was knocked into a wall and became visible.

Caldwell just frowned "Is that all you got? I heard so much about you guys and I'm honestly disappointed, but I must give you guys credit, you got guts".

His radio crackled and a voice reported, "The Mercers have been found, all available units to Midtown" Caldwell noticed Aqualad picking himself out of ruined car, he smiled "Duty calls" he turned and took off running in a burst of superhuman speed.

Alex had got a cold feeling in his gut, like something bad was going to happen. He got up from the couch; he peeked out the window from behind the curtains and saw that his gut feeling was right. He saw that the street below was unusually quiet, no cars or pedestrians, he could make out figures in dark body armor scurrying around in the shadows and he knew that it was BlackWatch.

Alex glanced back and saw that Elizabeth giving him a curious look "BlackWatch" he grunted, Elizabeth scowled and Dana walked into the living room yawning, "What's going on?" "BlackWatch found us" said Alex

Dana be came more alert "how could they find us?" "Not important, we got to go now".

Alex was about to head out the door when he heard something, a heartbeat that was beating louder then an average human's and it was heading for the window "Get down!" he yelled, Dana and Elizabeth ducked then the window exploded. Debris flew everywhere and Alex saw that standing where the window should be was someone his age but in a BlackWatch uniform.

"Alex Mercer" said the soldier "Been a while"

"Alex, who is this guy?" asked Dana who got up from the floor.

Alex didn't know who the soldier was but he was familiar "I'm just an old colleague of you're brother" answered the soldier "Lieutenant Samuel Caldwell and I'm here to take you into custody".

Alex's arm transformed into a blade snarling "Fat chance" Caldwell's eyes widened "What?" but quickly snapped out of his shock just in time to catch Alex's blade arm with both hands "I was told that you were on you're death bed" said Caldwell

"You were misinformed" growled Alex who kicked Caldwell in the gut sending him staggering back a few inches but held his ground.

Caldwell blasted Alex with his heat vision, which enveloped him in crimson light, scattered pieces of debris caught fire. Caldwell stopped the heat vision, expecting to see a charred corpse but he saw that Alex's clothes were seriously burnt and most of his flesh was charred but in an instant they were healed and repaired, as if nothing had happen "Ok this is new" muttered Caldwell, taking advantage of the Lieutenant's confusion, Alex's blade arm changed to hammer fist and he punched Caldwell in the face, sending him flying out of the large hole in the wall, sending him falling to the street below.

Alex spun around and sprinted to the door "Lets go!" he yelled, Dana and Elizabeth followed him without hesitation.

The hall was empty for the moment. Alex led them towards the stairs but heard footsteps heading upwards, so Alex and the others started sprinting up the stairs, heading for the roof. Alex kicked down the door and the trio hurried onto the roof, Alex glanced over the side of the roof and saw dozens of soldiers swarming the apartment and their was a tank or two positioned at opposite ends of the street.

Alex growled "Damn it" he turned and searched for an escape route and he saw the roof of a building across the street "Ok I think we can get away" he said to Elizabeth and Dana.

He asked Elizabeth "Can you make it to the roof over there?" he pointed across the street, Elizabeth nodded.

Alex heard loud footfalls emanating from the stairwell Alex looked at Elizabeth "Go", she nodded and backed up a little then ran to the edge of the roof and jumped, Elizabeth soared over the street for a moment then landed on the roof with ease. Alex scooped up Dana in his arms and he followed suit, he leapt into the air, the two soared over the street for a moment but started falling just an inch or two from the roof.

Quickly, Alex grabbed onto the edge of the roof, he dangled holding the edge with one hand and he held Dana's hand with his other.

Alex grunted something and he started scrambling onto the roof but Dana's hand started slipping out of his. There were shouts and gunshots, bullets chipping away at the bricks around the two, one struck Dana's shoulder, she screamed in pain. Her hand slipped out of his grip and began to fall to the street "Dana!" he yelled but a blur of black and grey caught her and was standing on the street, holding her in his arms, it was Caldwell.

Alex stood on the roof gritting his teeth and snarled, ready to jump from the building and tear Caldwell apart but bullets continued to chip away at the cement beneath him, some bullets pierced his flesh but he paid no attention to them, he kept glaring at Caldwell "Go!" he heard Dana scream, Alex didn't want to leave her but she was right, BlackWatch wanted him and Elizabeth, but he couldn't just leave her, she could be tortured.

Elizabeth tugged on Alex's sleeve, she motioned that they should leave, over the gunshots Alex heard a helicopter approaching, he looked back at Dana one last time who was struggling against Caldwell as he placed her into the back of a BlackWatch truck. Alex muttered "I swear, I will tear out that bastards heart" he turned and the two sprinted away from the scene with the helicopter in pursuit.

End of Chapter.

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed this. review.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. Here you go the next chapter, enjoy.)**

Black Light ch 14

Alex punched a hole in the grey wall growling "Stupid, Stupid" he kicked another large hole in the wall furiously cursing at Caldwell, BlackWatch and himself for not protecting Dana.

Alex and Elizabeth managed to evade the BlackWatch choppers and they found refuge in an empty office building near St. Paul's Hospital.

Gruesome images of torture appeared in his mind making Alex snarl, "If they touch her I will tear those bastards apart and I'll make that bastard General suffer".

Elizabeth was sitting on top of a wooden desk, her eyes following Alex around as he paced around kicking holes in the wall with a hint of a smile on her pale face.

She had planned on ridding Zeus's sibling in order to turn him over to her side but this was better then planned. Zeus was furious and willing to kill every BlackWatch soldier in order to get her back, making it easier for her to influence him. Elizabeth smirked; she may even get rid of the alien that dared invade her mind and the other filthy creatures that the humans have allied themselves with.

Alex stopped pacing and glanced out the window at the city "How could they have known" he muttered to himself. He heard Elizabeth get up from her seat and walk to his side; she looped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder

"At least we're alive" he muttered, Elizabeth nodded "We could try getting into BlackWatch HQ" said Alex "but it won't be easy, we're going to need some help" he glanced at Elizabeth "We have to see Ragland again".

At BlackWatch HQ Dana was dragged into an operating room and was treated for the gunshot wound. Currently she is resting up in a cot, in a small room in a corner of the base with Caldwell sitting at her bedside.

Meanwhile General Randall sat in his office with McMullen, they both had a glass of whisky in hand "You're little virus didn't work" grumbled the General McMullen nodded "Yes, but it did manage to slow him down in time for us to come up with a better solution" McMullen took a sip of his drink and asked "How is that coming along anyway?"

the General glared at him "Its almost complete, we just have to complete some small details to work out" he drank from his glass then grumbled "Now that we have Mercer's sister, we might actually get some results".

In Dana's room, her eyes opened slowly, she saw that she was in a small room that had plain grey walls. Beside her bed was a heart monitor and other medical equipment, she tried to get up but she was strapped to the bed by restraints and her shoulder felt extremely sore "I wouldn't be moving around if I were you" said a calm voice.

Dana looked to her side and saw Caldwell sitting in a chair beside the bed reading a magazine "You need to rest" said Caldwell turning a page "You lost a bit of blood and the bullet was lodged in you're shoulder and it took a while to remove".

Dana scowled "Where am I?" she asked "Well sweet cheeks you're at BlackWatch HQ in Battery Park" he said casually, he tossed the magazine to her "Here, you can have it I read it like ten times since I got here, a load of crap if you ask me". She eyed him suspiciously "Don't call me that, why are you being so nice and why do I feel so weird?" she rubbed her eyes, he chuckled "Ok I won't call you that, Well I'm being nice because unlike the General and the rest of BlackWatch I actually prefer to treat people like normal people, unless you want me to treat you like dirt"

Dana shook her head "No, its just very surprising, my past experience hasn't really been good with BlackWatch, since you and those soldiers have been trying to kill me and my brother".

He nodded "Understandable, and that weird feeling must be the anesthetic" He sat back in his chair

"To be honest I'm being nice to you because of Alex" Dana raised an eyebrow "What about him?" "He was the only one in BlackWatch I could call friend, he helped develop the super soldier serum and through out the trials he helped me survive and got me through some close calls, so I figure that I owe him by keeping you as safe as I can".

Dana just stared at him blankly "My brother didn't work for BlackWatch, he worked for Gentek" Caldwell snorted "Well I hate to break it to you but Gentek and BlackWatch work for the same person, that scumbag Raymond McMullen and if it were up to him, he would have gutted you like a fish but I managed to talk him out of it".

Dana just blinked then narrowed her eyes "How do I know you're telling the truth?" "You don't" he said bluntly "But you'll have to trust me, I'm probably the nicest guy you could meet at BlackWatch". Dana snorted "Yea right" she just lied there quietly till Caldwell spoke up "Since we're going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other a little better" Dana groaned and started hoping that Alex is on his way to rescue her.

The Young Justice team slowly made their way back to BlackWatch HQ "Ugh tell me that we didn't just get the crap kicked out of us and let BlackWatch get to Mercer first" groaned Kid Flash Robin just nodded "We just did" Aqualad's communicator beeped, he answered it and saw Batman on the screen "What happened?" Aqualad told Batman what had happened, who just frowned.

After Aqualad had finished telling him what happened, Batman frowned "That's not good" "What about you? Any progress with the infected?" asked Miss Martian Batman shook his head "No, their numbers are growing way to quickly, they are starting to appear in random parts of the city, every time we try to isolate them but they just escape and spread" Batman's eyes narrowed "I also heard that Mercer escaped with that girl from Gentek but they captured his sister"

"Where is she?" asked Superboy "BlackWatch HQ".

Alex and Elizabeth made their way to St. Paul's Hospital in disguise, they side by side, quietly passing soldiers that were posted on each street easily.

The two reached the hospital, Alex whispered to Elizabeth "Wait here" she nodded and stayed close to the door. Alex entered the morgue and saw Ragland but he was not alone.

He stood with his back to him and in front of him was Captain Cross

"You!" snarled Alex Ragland turned around with a look of surprise "Alex wait!" but before he could explain Alex rushed at them, Cross knocked Ragland aside and started shooting him with his pistol.

Alex tackled Cross knocking him off his feet, he knocked his weapon out of his hand and Alex turned his arm into its blade form "Wait Alex stop!" yelled Ragland "Why!" seethed Alex "You've been working with them!" "No I'm not, Cross is working with me, to stop the infection" said Ragland in a stern voice.

Alex glared at Ragland then at Cross "Just let us explain" said Ragland softly, Alex just glared at Cross then he got up and hissed "Fine".

Cross got up rubbing his throat "Looks like the reports are right, you're back to you're old self" Cross put his gun back into his holster and pulled up a chair "Now where do we begin?"

"How about why are you two working together" growled Alex Cross nodded "Good place to start" he took a deep breath and began to explain.

"You see me and Ragland go back, we served in the same squad in the military long ago, well anyway when Ragland left BlackWatch he asked me to keep tabs on McMullen so I did. Well I did my best at keeping Ragland informed but when the infection started things got really crazy, with you, the infected and now you're girlfriend, who you sprung a few days back"

"she's not my girlfriend" muttered Alex Cross just shrugged "Whatever. Anyways, things have gotten so complicated lately General Randall has decided to enact the final solution to clean this mess up" Alex blinked "What do you mean complicated?"

"There are reports of infected popping up all over the place, they are breaching containment protocols and by McMullen's calculations BlackWatch forces will be overpowered and Manhattan will be lost within days". Alex frowned "What's the final solution?" "A Nuclear bomb in the heart of the city" said Ragland, Alex let the information sink in then he asked, "How did BlackWatch find me?"

Ragland said quietly "They have developed virus detectors and they have been going through some areas they suspected where you were hiding in, till they got lucky and found you" Alex frowned "So much for sneaking back into BlackWatch HQ"

Cross nodded "Even if you could get past the scanners, you would have to get through their super human and the junior justice league".

Alex just waved a hand "Not a problem all you have to do is get me into BlackWatch" Cross sighed "I can't Alex, They really tightened security since the last time, it would be suicide trying to get in" "Then what can I do? They have Dana for all I know they could be torturing her" Cross shook his head "I won't let it happen".

Cross thought for a moment then he snapped his fingers "I have an idea" he reached into his vest and pulled out a radio and he handed it to Alex "I'll go back to BlackWatch and keep an eye on you're sister while you go out and destroy some suspected infected hives" Alex looked at the radio in his hand silently then growled "If I do this for you, you better watch out for her, because if so much a hair on her head is harmed then there is nowhere on earth where you can hide from me"

Cross blinked then nodded "Alright, we have a deal" he extended his hand to shake Alex's hand but Alex just got up then left the morgue without saying another word.

End of chapter 14

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed this. i had to change around some things from the actual story to make it work. so review)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: okey dokey folks, heres a new chapter. if this chapter is short and if it seems rushed sorry about that. Anyway i hope you enjoy)**

Black Light ch 15

Alex and Elizabeth trudged through darkness for a few minutes till they reached a small division in the tunnel.

Alex sniffed the air, trying to pick up the scent that was being masked by the layers of horrid smells then he pointed in one direction "That way" they continued on down the tunnel.

Alex had left St. Paul's in a huff, he wanted to rip Cross a new one but he had no choice to work with him.

Cross was his only way into BlackWatch and the only way he could save Dana was make a deal with Cross. Alex was now following in a sewer following an Infected's scent towards a suspected hive. The consolation he got out of the deal was that he knew Cross would keep his word, he would make sure of it.

They turned another corner and they found themselves in a spacious opening with many different tunnels leading to other parts of the city but what made them pause was what was inside.

Inside the walls were covere d in a red, fleshy substance. Red tendrils grew out of the walls like ivy and in the heart of the room were at least a dozen or so large looking Infected and some smaller ones who had grey, rotted flesh. They were all chewing on bloody corpses and gnawing on bones. Alex just grumbled "Lets get to work" his arm turned into a large black blade and he charged at the infected.

Meanwhile Captain Cross trudged through the halls of Black Watch HQ till he reached a single door on the far corner of the building; he opened it and was surprised at what he saw.

He saw Dana Mercer sitting in bed laughing and sitting on the edge of her bed was Caldwell saying "..And then the Captain realized he was holding the weapon the whole time" Captain Cross realized that he was talking about one of the missions that he and Caldwell went on once, which ended in a rather embarrassing situation

"I guess it is nice to see that you two have had time to warm up to each other" he said aloud.

Caldwell turned around and smiled "Oh Cap, I was just telling her about that time in Seattle" "You didn't mention what happened in that ally did you?" asked Cross and Caldwell nodded. Dana coughed trying to cover up her laugh "It was rather interesting"

"Yeah it was, I'm still trying to get over that" said Cross softly.

He cleared his throat "Caldwell, I would like to have a word with you outside" "Oooh busted" she said playfully and the two soldiers left the room.

Captain Cross frowned at Caldwell "I've made contact with Alex, he is willing to help only if the sister is safe" Caldwell nodded seriously "I understand, I won't let anything happen to her" Cross nodded slowly then asked cautiously "Do you like her?" Caldwell nodded a little and said hesitantly "Yeah, she's fun to talk to and she's kinda pretty but she's going to be tough to guard"

Cross raised an eyebrow "Really how so?"

"For one she managed to get out of her restraints and tried to suffocate me while I was taking a nap" he said casually.

Cross snorted "Yep, that's Mercer's sister for you, how did you get her to stop strangling you"

Caldwell sighed "Wasn't easy, I had to do some fast talking while she kept trying to gouge my eyes out, till she finally tired herself out and we got just struck up a conversation".

Cross smiled, he clapped a hand on Caldwell's shoulder "Keep up the good work and try not to let her suffocate you again, you may be able to stop bullets but even you can suffocate" he turned and walked off humming.

Caldwell poked his head back into the room and said, "I'm going to the cafeteria, you want anything?" Dana said "surprise me" he just shrugged "Whatever" he closed the door and left.

Dana sat quietly in her room, her shoulder feeling slightly better but her shoulder was still really sore. There was a slight shimmer near the door then suddenly the restraints on the bead came undone and she started floating a few inches above her bed "Hey what the?" she said then suddenly she was carried out of the room, down the hall and out onto the roof, she soon found herself on the floor of an alien ship.

She looked at her surroundings whistling "Cool"

"I know right" said a voice, Dana turned around and saw a girl with green skin and red hair "Who are you?" asked Dana nervously "Miss Martian but you can call me Megan"

Dana just eyed her suspiciously "Ok Megan, what am I doing here?" She just smiled a friendly smile "Oh I just wanted to take you somewhere to talk without BlackWatch listening in on us"

"What do you want to talk about?" "Just some random things, like you and you're brother and Gentek" said Miss Martian, which caused Dana to eye her suspiciously "And why should I?". Miss Martian frowned then said "Because my team and I can help you and you're brother, we could help in any way we can"

Dana was silent for a moment then nodded "Ok", Miss Martian nodded "Good, now buckle in". Dana crawled into the seat nearest to her and some safety restraints strapped her into the chair. The ship's engines hummed to life and it ascended into the sky. "Ok where are we going?" asked Dana "To meet my team and our supervisor," answered Miss Martian as the ship zoomed away from BlackWatch HQ.

In a street near the infected zones a manhole cover was shoved aside and Alex's head popped out of the tunnel, he searched his surroundings then climbed out. He was covered in dark splatter stains from head to foot. His face was caked with the blood of the infected that had dried already. He reached down and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her up and on to the street.

Alex sniffed "Well that's two hives, only six more to go" he looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was high behind the clouds which casted a shadow over the city.

He sighed, they've been down in the sewers for hours and he was feeling hungry. Alex glanced over at Elizabeth who was also covered in dark blood, she just stared at him blankly as if asking "_now what_?".

Alex finally decided, "Lets get some lunch" he turned and walked towards the non-infected zone of the city with Elizabeth following close by. Elizabeth was quietly planning what her next move will be. She had seen him slaughter all of her hunters in the decoy hives with ease, if she could somehow turn him to her side then everything else would just fall into place.

She stopped when Alex motioned for them to stop, he turned to her and said quietly "We need to be careful, BlackWatch patrols this part of the city often so we'll have to go in disguise" he turned into a dark haired, green eyed man and Elizabeth followed his example and she changed into a blonde haired woman.

Alex took her hand into his and said softly "Now just follow my lead" they both walked for a few moments, they slipped past some BlackWatch patrols and slipped into a crowd of people. Alex relaxed a little, he felt like a normal person again while Elizabeth felt the opposite. She just glanced around at the humans that passed them by, in her mind she just scorned them, every last one of those insignificant bugs.

She gripped Alex's hand tightly, resisting the urge to kill a human. She cared nothing for them but Alex felt attached to some of them, especially his sibling. Suddenly she got an idea, an idea that might work.

Elizabeth's lips curled into a smile, things might just work in her favor.

Caldwell walked back down the hall carrying a bag of potato chips and a soda, he opened the door and walked in and his eyes widened at what he saw. Dana was gone. He saw that the restraints were undone and most of the medical equipment was still on but they didn't register anything.

He placed the bag of chips and soda on the table next to the bed and he scanned the room with his heat vision and saw a small trail of small drops of blood "Nothing much but its something" he muttered.

Caldwell followed the trail up on to the roof where he saw large smears that coincided with the Bioship.

"Ion trail" he muttered, Caldwell was forced to memorize everything that BlackWatch had on them and he could recognize its ion trail anywhere.

He looked up into the sky and saw that it vanished into the clouds making it harder for him to spot.

Caldwell frowned scratching his head "Alex is going to kill me" he thought about running back inside but he knew that he would be punished and he remembered that McMullen said that he would just kill Dana if she escaped.

Caldwell took a deep breath as he ran and jumped off the edge of the building, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

End of chapter 15

**(a/n: hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway i just want to announce some new stories to start up the new year. One is a Young Justice Crossover with 'Doctor Who' which shall be up soon, and secondly i am doing a story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians but i have two versions of the story but i'm only going to do one. One is a slight crossover with 'Supernatural' and the other is a crossover with the 'Cthulhu Mythos'. I'm having a tough time trying to decide which one to go with. tell me what are you're suggestions of which one to choose in the comments, anyway it should be up soon. anyway happy late new years. see ya)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(a/n: sorry for the delay, i was busy with other stories and stuff. anyway enjoy and review!)**

Black Light ch 16

Miss Martian landed the Bioship on the pier near a warehouse.

She helped Dana climb out of the Bioship and they walked into the warehouse together. Inside it was empty except for a table and a few chairs, sitting in one of the chairs was Batman. "This is Batman, my team's supervisor" said Miss Martian but Dana just nodded nervously

"Yeah, I know who he is" Dana took a seat across from Batman.

Miss Martian sat on her left Dana cleared her throat "So from what I'm told you guys want to talk about something, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Your brother" said Batman "What is his connection to BlackWatch and this infection".

Dana just rolled her eyes "My brother, you know you're not the first guy to ask about him" she sat back in her chair and was quiet for a moment.

Dana sighed then spoke "Alex was just my brother, I mean after Dad left and Mom went to prison we were left to fend for ourselves. We both had to work a few jobs and Alex was working hard to get to the top of his class. When he graduated he was planning on going to university but McMullen approached him with a job in Gentek"

Dana shook her head muttering something then continued "Alex did this paper about cells or something and McMullen thought he had some potential, Alex accepted and went to work at Gentek".

Dana frowned and looked down at the table saying "He worked there for a few months and everything was good, the job paid well and everything seemed normal until a few weeks ago"

"What happened?" asked Batman Dana looked up at him "He called me from work, he sounded really scared, I cant remember much of what he said but he told me to meet him at Penn Station but when I got there it was sealed off".

Dana went silent for a minute then said quietly "I thought I would never see him again but then a few days later when BlackWatch tried to kidnap me he appeared and slaughtered them" Batman nodded then asked "What about the girl? Who is she?"

"Elizabeth?" said Dana, she just shrugged "Alex went to Gentek looking for something, a few hours later he came back with Elizabeth"

"have you met her before?" Dana shook her head "No but Alex seemed to have known her" "Do you know where she's from?" asked Batman

Dana nodded a little "Yeah Alex said that she was from someplace called Hope Idaho" Batman's eyes narrowed and he mumbled something he then asked "Did she say anything else or did she do anything suspicious?" Dana frowned and nodded a little "I think so, there was this one time-" but suddenly one of the walls of the warehouse exploded and a large hulking figure raced into the building.

It smacked Batman aside and grabbed Miss Martian and tossed her at Batman.

It then scooped Dana up with its large jaws and lumbered out of the warehouse as she screamed and tried to get free.

Batman got up quickly and barked into his communicator "After him! He's got Mercer's sister"

"On it" replied Green Lantern.

Miss Martian sat up mumbling, "What was that?" "A hunter, I think, its much bigger then any hunter I've seen" said Batman "Something's not right"

"What?" "She was just about to say something about that girl then the Hunter attacks, it should have killed us but it only knocked us aside and grabbed Dana" Batman crossed his arms "Something doesn't add up".

The Hunter ducked and weaved through alleyways quickly with Dana in his mouth, punching and clawing trying to get free. The hunter slowed to a stop grunting with satisfaction, it had finally lost Green Lantern.

The Hunter could feel a familiar presence in his mind "_Good Work, my brother" _the hunter purred, feeling proud of himself

"_Now go" _commanded his master "_Hide her away, take her far below into the heart of the hives, till Mother and Father are ready, she will be of some use"_ the Hunter grunted obediently, he bounded towards the nearest tunnel entrance with Dana punching him grunting "Let me go!".

Captain Cross hefted his rifle and entered the building.

He was called to an abandoned warehouse by an authentic distress call but something felt off.

The call used an old code from twenty years ago, he was nearest so he went alone but he was prepared for almost anything.

He looked around it was filled with crates and boxes, he glanced around mumbling "This is a waste of time" he turned and made his way back to the door but the door slammed shut on him.

Cross frowned he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, he slammed his shoulder against it but still nothing "Ok this is new" he raised his weapon and his finger went to the trigger but he heard something.

Captain Cross spun around with his weapon ready but he stopped, he saw standing in front of him a figure wearing a tattered old grey hoodie, the hood obscured Cross's view of the persons face and the persons hands were in his pockets.

Cross held up a hand and lowered his weapon a little "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you" he inched towards the stranger "Are you the one who sent the distress call?" the figure nodded

"Do you need assistance?" the figure nodded again then said in a raspy voice "Something like that".

The stranger pulled his hands out of his pockets and Cross noticed that they were grey and had spots on them, the fingers had sharp claws. The figure lowered the hood and Cross raised his rifle but in a blur of movement his weapon was knocked out of his hand.

Cross pulled out his knife and attacked but the stranger caught his hand and twisted his arm, Cross groaned and he dropped to his knees "What do you want?"

"Assistance" said the stranger "I need help reuniting with my mother and father" dark red tendrils began sprouting from his arms and back.

A few minutes later a changed Captain Cross left the warehouse, he opened and shut his mouth a few times trying to get accustomed to his form. His radio crackled "Cross, what's the status of the distress call?" "Nothing its just a false alarm" reported the new Captain Cross. He breathed in fresh air for the first time in a long time, he pulled out a photograph from his vest.

In the photo was a red haired girl and beside her was another photo that was torn out of a newspaper and taped to the photo of the girl. In the newer photo was a still image of a blury grey figure wearing a hoodie.

He sighed whistfully and stuffed the photo back in his pocket.

"New york here i come" muttered the new Captain Cross as he walked down the street towards Black Watch HQ.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: here you go, well things should pick up next chapter. Review!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. enjoy!)**

Black Light ch 17

Alex stood on the street corner in disguise, waiting impatiently for Caldwell to show up.

He and Elizabeth were eating lunch and he got a phone call, on a cell phone he swiped. The call came from Caldwell asking him to meet at the street corner across from central park.

Grudgingly he agreed to go but threatened that if it was a set up he would slit his throat without hesitation.

"Where were you?" Alex growled noticing Caldwell standing beside him

"I've been busy" replied Caldwell "I got here as quick as I could".

Alex noticed that Caldwell was wearing civilian clothing making look like a normal person

"Well what do you want?" asked Alex "I've got some bad news" said Caldwell "Firstly, you're sister has been kidnapped" Alex's eyes widened and he growled "What?".

Alex scowled at Caldwell "you said that you were going to keep her safe"

Caldwell held up his hands defensively "I did, we were talking and I went to get something for her to eat but when I got back to her room, she was gone. I followed a trail that led to warehouse but it was empty, from the looks of some evidence I found it was attacked by a hunter, or something bigger".

Alex raised an eyebrow "Bigger? What can be bigger than a hunter?"

Caldwell shrugged "I don't know but from my experience with the Infected, the virus reacts differently with certain people thus turning them into something different, a new type of infected"

Alex frowned "That doesn't sound pleasant" "and that's not the half of it" said Caldwell in a dark tone.

Caldwell glanced around in case someone was listening, he then whispered "BlackWatch is loosing control, the infected are starting to appear in different parts of the city way beyond the quarantine zones"

Alex froze "What?"

"that's not the bad part, the General is planning to enact the final solution and if he gets away with it, New York will be vaporized, infected and non infected alike" said Caldwell.

Alex clenched his fists "Randall, that bastard" he growled, he turned to Caldwell "What will he do?"

Caldwell glanced at the pavement, "First step is to draw out the infection and try to cleanse it, the General is planning on drawing the infected out into open with Bloodtox, a chemical that's toxic to Infected and those who carry the virus but its harmless to clean humans".

Caldwell glanced up at the sky "Once that happens, things will get very ugly. if it dosent stop the infected, The general will then evacuate all BlackWatch personal from the city then he will drop a nuke on the city and with that he will purge the city of infection"

Alex nodded "Ok so what do we do?"

Caldwell scratched his chin "I say we keep looking for Dana, but to find her we'll need help. We'll need help from Young Justice"

Alex grunted "Forget it, I don't need help looking for my sister, especially from Justice league goons".

Caldwell glared at Alex "This city is too big for the two of us, it'll take forever to find her by then it will be too late. We need their help and if we find her, we can get her to the Justice League they'll protect her. After that we will try to get to the General, try to knock some sense into the geezer"

"And kill as much infected along the way" add Alex.

Caldwell nodded "yep" Alex thought for a moment then nodded "Fine" Caldwell glanced around "Hey, where's you're girlfriend?"

Alex coughed and stared at Caldwell "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend" Caldwell just nodded "Ok, no need to get testy anyway where is she?" Alex shrugged "I don't know, I told her I was meeting you here and she told me that she wanted to look around a few shops nearby".

Caldwell nodded "Ok but if I were you, I'd keep an eye on her, something about her just doesn't seem right".

* * *

In the dark underground sewers, Elizabeth strolled through the tunnels alone. She sensed that her children were near and that they had something important to show her. Elizabeth rounded a corner and she found herself in a vast chamber, the walls were lined with red fleshy substances, red tendrils and reaching towards the high ceiling were massive pillars of tendrils, flesh and bone.

Elizabeth smiled a little, feeling at home, she called out to her children with her mind and they came forth from the dark. A dozen large hunters, a few newly converted carriers and a pair of walkers.

Elizabeth walked towards them and they moved aside as one of the walkers approached her.

She stroked the walker's chin lovingly, asking him why they had called to her, the walker replied with pride that they had something important for her.

The walker moved aside and gestured to a large glob of fleshy matter on the wall, Elizabeth raised a questioning eyebrow and she moved towards the wall, as she got closer she saw what it was. On the wall, mostly covered in fleshy material keeping her pasted to the wall, was an unconscious Dana. Elizabeth blinked and turned to the Walker asking him who had captured her.

The Walker nodded towards another entrance to their hive, Elizabeth turned and her eyes widened at what she saw. Standing there was Captain Robert Cross or rather someone who looked like him, Elizabeth sensed that the being was familiar to her.

Very familiar to her in fact that she only uttered two words with affection "My son".

* * *

At BlackWatch HQ General Randall stared at a screen showing all of New York, dots indicating helicopters moved around the city and the vents have been moved into position all around New York. General Randall heard a lieutenant say "Sir, all units are in position and all personal are ready to evacuate"

General Randall nodded "Good, give the order, initiate Operation: Red Dawn"

"Yes sir" said the lieutenant, he barked into a radio "All units, deploy Bloodtox, repeat deploy Bloodtox".

* * *

Across the city, metal vents opened and unleashed crimson gas into the blue sky, the gas began dispersing across the skyline, slowly blocking out the sun and replaced the blue sky with red clouds of Bloodtox chemicals.

All across the city the infected began going crazy.

They began howling in pain and charging Military barricades, slaughtering and destroying everything in their paths.

* * *

Alex felt a massive pain erupt in his head, screams echoed through his mind.

His head felt like it was going to split open but as soon as the screams had arrived, they quickly faded. Caldwell looked at him in concern "Are you ok?" Alex felt the pain vanish, he glanced at Caldwell murmuring "Yeah, I'm fine" as they continued down the street towards the last known location of the Young Justice team, Alex muttered "What the hell was that?".

* * *

In the same part of the city Miss Martian grabbed her head in pain and she dropped to her knees.

Superboy knelt down beside her "Are you ok?" Miss Martian winced, thousands of voices screamed in pain and they faded quickly "Yeah, I'm fine" she said quietly.

Miss Martian got to her feet and took a few deep breaths. The Young Justice team was searching a section of the city for Dana but so far found nothing.

Robin asked, "What happened?" Miss Martian shook her head "I don't know, it felt like thousands of people were in pain but it just vanished" Robin and Superboy frowned "Weird, what could cause that?"

Miss Martian shook her head "I don't know but I sensed one thing"

"What?" asked Aqualad "Something bad is about to happen" answered Miss Martian.

* * *

Elizabeth closed her eyes and raised her head towards the sky. She could feel her children's pain, all of them were crying out for help from all across the city.

And so they shall get her help. Elizabeth mentally connected to every one of her children and sent out the order to enact her plan to purge the city.

Elizabeth watched from the skyscraper she made the central hive, it towered over the crimson clouds of Bloodtox. She could feel him out there.

Zeus, or Alex as she came to know him as, was searching for Dana. Elizabeth turned to Cross and ordered him to bring Alex to her by any means necessary. The Cross doppelganger nodded then left leaving Elizabeth alone to look down on the city. She watched soldiers and tanks clashing with her children all across the city.

Elizabeth muttered "Stupid insects" she turned away from the window and walked back down the hall.

The battle for the survival of the human race had just begun and she _will_ have Alex by her side when she purges the earth of man. It shouldn't be hard to convince him, after all she was just as strong, if not stronger, then him. she also has his sister hostage.

Elizabeth smirked, things were going to go her way.

* * *

Meanwhile Batman had sat on the roof of an office building with a handheld computer.

He had finally hacked BlackWatch's database.

Batman sifted through hundreds of files till he came to a few that interested him, one was marked Mother and the other was marked Father.

He opened them and his eyes widened "My God" he murmured.

Batman opened another file marked Carnival II.

What he saw almost made him sick to his stomach, Batman glanced around the city, the sounds of Infected were growing closer to uninfected zones.

Batman knew that those sounds could mean only one thing. The Infected were loose and that the city only had hours left till every human in the city was dead.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: well what do you think? sorry if this seems rushed but i sort of did rush through some details, anyway review!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(a/n: here you go. a new chapter. again sorry for the wait, its probably going to be a little while till the next chapter because recently something has came up and i won't be able to get to a computer for a little while. anyway enjoy!)**

Black Light ch. 18

The city had been plunged into chaos.

The quarantine zones had washed away by massive waves of infected. They overpowered the military, BlackWatch and members of the Justice League who stood guard at the perimeters within seconds.

The streets were awashed with panic, humans were rushing to and fro looking for loved ones, looking for escape from the slaughter and looting stores. Infected began pouring out of swears and surge through the city like a stormy flood.

The Young Justice team was busy fighting for their lives trying to force a hoard of Walkers away from a small group of children.

"Got any ideas?" said Superboy who knocked three Walkers away with one punch.

"Working on it!" grunted Robin as he kicked a Walker aside.

Behind them Miss Martian was leading the children towards a nearby evacuation point.

Artemis fired a couple of arrows into the crowd of Walkers, the explosion tore through the infected crowd pushing them back. Miss Martian glanced up ahead and saw more people, mostly adults, rushing their way bringing more Walkers. She saw about six marines bringing up the rear, spraying the pursuing Walkers with bullets. The bullets tore through the wall of incoming Walkers, it slowed them down but they kept following.

One marine, a Sergeant, pulled a grenade from his vest and tossed it into the crowd, the explosion shredded most of the walkers.

Miss Martian ushered the children into an empty store and she motioned for the marines and the other people to follow.

Soon the rest of the team rushed inside closing the door and barricading themselves in. The children and the people who came with the squad of marines huddled in a corner. Miss Martian helped calm the people and she joined the discussion between Robin, Superboy and the leader of the squad of Marines.

"We were on our way back to base when they attacked" said the Sergeant as he drank from his canteen "For the past hour we've been running and hiding for five blocks then we hooked up with those guys" he pointed over to the small group of adults "What about you?"

"We were on our way to the evacuation site" said Miss Martian "It's just up the street".

The Sergeant frowned "I wouldn't head that way if I were you, the whole block was swarming with Walkers when I last heard" "Where were you heading?" asking Artemis.

"Another evacuation site, it's just a street over the other way" said the Sergeant "But we have to hurry, they won't be able to stay in this area for long" "Hate to burst anybody's bubble" interjected Wally "But we're surrounded by Walkers, with no way out".

Suddenly there were loud howls from outside the door, everyone backed away quickly.

There were more howls but they ended abruptly, then there was a gentle knock on the door, everyone exchanged worried glances and Wally edged towards the door.

The Marines cocked their weapons and aimed it at the door, Wally opened the door slowly and standing there was Lieutenant Caldwell, whose face was covered in splatters of blood. Everyone sighed in relief and lowered their weapons "Man are we glad to see you" said Miss Martian "Good to see you too" said Caldwell.

The Sergeant and his squad saluted Caldwell "Sir" Caldwell returned the salute and said "At ease gentlemen"

"What's going on out there?" asked Robin

"It's a long story" said Caldwell "But to make it short, the whole town's going to hell, and we're going to stop it" "We?" said Wally.

Caldwell stepped aside revealing hooded form, when he stepped into the store everyone realized that it was Alex Mercer.

The marines raised their weapons but Caldwell got in between them "Don't shoot" he ordered "He's with me" everyone looked at him in confusion and surprise "We need his help if we're going to get out of this city alive".

Superboy scowled "forget it, we can get these people out of here without his help" "Told you they wouldn't go for it" muttered Alex

Caldwell ignored him "Look I know that Alex may have done some bad things but we need each other if we're going to get out of this alive" "Why should we work with him?" said Robin coldly.

Alex looked at Robin then growled "I need you're help finding my sister" the young justice team froze, Alex glanced around the room saying "Now I don't give a damn about any of you spandex wearing freaks, I don't care what you think of me but I'm here because of my little sister, if I help you save these people I want you to help me save her."

Alex lowered his head a little "I know that I've killed many people but I only did it for my survival and I did it for her safety, I spent my whole life watching out for her, I protected her and now she's gone" Alex glanced around at the young super heroes "Please help me, I'm not asking you to like me, I'm just asking you to help".

The young heroes glanced at each other then Robin spoke "Ok, we'll help, only if you help us"

Alex nodded "ok" Caldwell held up a hand "Before we go, I believe that you need to know something".

Alex and Caldwell explained that BlackWatch has released a chemical known as Bloodtox on the city and it was designed to kill infected. But it's having minimal effect, it's slowing them down but not killing them and Alex told them of the General's plan for the city much to the surprise of the young heroes and the Marines.

"That's insane!" Robin said incredulously

"not really" muttered Alex

"Why would he want to nuke the city?" asked Aqualad "Shouldn't he be trying to save it?"

"He tried" said Caldwell "And now he's doing the only thing that he can do, purge the infection and save the rest of the world before the disease spreads".

Alex glanced outside and heard more howls in the distance "If we want to get to the evacuation site, we better go now!" Everyone nodded and they gathered up the civilians and they left the store.

* * *

The young justice team and the marines formed a circle around the civilians, while Alex and Caldwell led the way. As they made their way down the street there wasn't any sign of Walkers or any other infected. Miss Martian used telepathy to find if there are any near by Infected and she did.

She sensed more then a dozen Walkers were near but they were sitting still, they didn't attempt to move.

The strangest thing was that she felt a deep primal fear coming from them, like they were afraid of something. Or someone. Suddenly the road ahead split open and a pack of Hunters crawled out of the opened street, some of the children screamed and some of the adults started muttering prayers.

The Marines and the young justice team paled but Alex just grunted, his arm changed into its blade form and he rushed at the Hunters.

Alex let out a roar, the Hunters roared back as they engaged each other. Alex sliced the first Hunter like it was made of warm butter, causing it to fall into two pieces, he uppercut the second one causing it to stagger. He then jumped onto its shoulders and he grabbed the head and twisted it like a bottle cap, causing a loud snap and it collapsed.

He turned to the other two Hunters growling "Whose next?" normally the Hunters would just attack but something told them to retreat and they did.

They retreated by crawling up the buildings and escaping from sight.

Alex turned to the group, seeing their shocked looks he just growled "Come on, the evacuation sight's not far now".

Everyone silently obeyed Kid Flash muttered, "That was kind of extreme"

"You think that's bad, you should see him when he's angry" muttered Caldwell.

* * *

The group managed to reach the evacuation site without further interference there were a few helicopters lying in wait, the civilians boarded the helicopters with some of the marines.

Alex helped a little girl into the helicopter and she said softly "Thank you" Alex blinked then said quietly "You're welcome".

The helicopters took off into the red-black sky and they vanished into the clouds of smoke and bloodtox safely leaving Alex, Caldwell, the sergeant of the squad of marines and the young justice team.

Robin looked at the sergeant "Why didn't you leave with the rest of you're squad?"

the sergeant muttered, "I want to help destroy the virus, those infected bastards killed my wife and daughter. I want to pay them back" Alex grumbled, "Join the club" "What's you're name?" asked Caldwell.

The man said without hesitation "Sergeant James Heller Sir, and if it's ok with you, I want to help stop the Infected"

Caldwell nodded "You have no objection from me" "Thank you sir" said Heller.

Alex heard some footsteps heading towards them, his arm turned into its blade form and he spun around only to see Captain Cross standing there, holding his weapon up showing that he meant no harm and he wore a big black pack on his back.

"Captain?" said Caldwell "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" said Cross, he looked to Alex "I believe I know where you're sister is being held" Alex growled "Where?".

* * *

Elizabeth sat atop a mound of rocks, staring up at ceiling. The ceiling was covered in fleshy substances and tendrils. Wrapped up in tendrils and fleshy substance was Dana Mercer. She was being kept unconscious for the time being, but she would be awake soon. A red tendril ran from her throat and into the fleshy substance on the ceiling, the tendril carried a viral agent into her veins.

A Walker crawled to her, bowing it's head and informing her that Alex was on his way. Elizabeth smiled, she rose from her seat and she ordered the Walker's into position.

The Walker scuttled away to carry out her order, a massive hunter bounded into the room and it bowed its head to Elizabeth waiting for orders. She caressed the hunter's cheek and told him to be ready, that he will have young tasty flesh to eat. The Hunter purred then she told him to take position and be ready.

The Hunter grunted then left. Elizabeth smiled wickedly, she and Alex will be together once more. He will not be taken from her again. They will all be together again, like before in Hope. It will be Her, Him, their children and nobody else. Her heart fluttered and for the first time in years, she felt something she hadn't experienced since she was young.

She was nervous.

* * *

Captain Cross and the rest stopped just at the corner, they hid behind a wall and waited for a few moments. Heller noticed that Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad sweating "Are you ok?" he asked.

The three nodded but they felt like they couldn't breathe and that their lungs were being filled with poison.

Cross noticed it so he took off his pack and opened it, revealing a few pairs of gas masks. He handed the three the masks, they all placed them over their faces and clean oxygen flowed into their lungs and they felt better.

Cross asked "Better?" they nodded and Cross glanced up at the blackened sky "It's probably the bloodtox, it's designed to kill the infected and it's supposed to be harmless to humans"

"And it might have an unseen affect on others who are neither infected or human" concluded Caldwell.

Cross shrugged "Just a theory but it's the only explanation"

Alex hissed "Now that's done with, can we now complete the mission at hand" "Right" said Cross.

The group rounded the corner and they continued down the road, weaving through the mess of abandoned and destroyed cars. They passed a destroyed tank and a large mound of mutilated bodies. The young justice team, Caldwell and Heller felt sick to their stomachs but Alex and Cross just seemed unfazed.

They reached a tall skyscraper that rose high into the cloud of smoke and bloodtox.

Cross motioned them to follow him, the group went around to the side of the building.

There was a side door that was left ajar, Cross opened it cautiously and he hefted his weapon "I'll go first, you follow" he said and everyone nodded.

Cross walked into the darkness with his weapon at the ready. After a minute they heard some gunshots and a scream, Alex rushed in first followed by Caldwell, Heller and the Young Justice Team. Even though they were in total darkness Alex could sense that they weren't alone. Suddenly the darkness lifted when a few lights blinked on and they finally got a look in their surroundings.

They were in a massive room, most of the ceiling was missing and the upper floors were visible. The ground was completely covered in fleshy matter and rocks, the bits of the ceiling that were still there had large bulging globs of flesh that were pulsing gently. Kid Flash said what was on everybody's mind "Ew!"

Alex looked around and he saw dangling from the ceiling was Captain Cross.

He was wrapped up in tendrils and fleshy substance and was unconscious "Who could have done this?" said Robin "I did" said a soft voice. Everyone turned and saw standing there was Elizabeth.

Alex's eyes widened "Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth just smiled.

She reached out to all of them with her mind and said, "_Preparing for the future_" Miss Martian's eyes widened, saying "You were the one that was protecting the minds of the Hunters!"

Elizabeth nodded, hissing telepathically "_yes and I didn't want my children to be tainted by alien filth" _"Children?" said Robin.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers and a Hunter and Walker rushed to her side. She stroked the Hunter's chin and she petted the Walker's shoulder "_They are my Children" _she said mentally "_And I am their Mother"_. Everyone stared at Elizabeth in disbelief but they believed her, the Hunter and Walker seemed to have affections for her.

Alex snapped out of his shock "Where's Dana?" Elizabeth gestured to the ceiling, he looked up and saw wrapped up in tendrils and biomatter was Dana "Dana!" he exclaimed, turning to Elizabeth he growled "What did you do to her" Elizabeth rolled her eyes "_Nothing, she is unharmed and she will be returned to you, on one condition" _"What's that?" asked Alex, Elizabeth extended a hand towards him "_Join us" _

Alex blinked "What? Why should I join you?" Elizabeth smiled "_Have you forgotten the promise you made?" _.

Alex just frowned "I don't remember making any promises" Elizabeth sighed "_The promise you made to me before you left, you said that we would be together, no BlackWatch or Gentek, just us" _.

Everyone looked to Alex who looked confused till he spoke "I…can't remember anything, anything that happened before I woke up in that morgue" Elizabeth's smiled faded and a look of sadness took its place. She walked towards Alex slowly, everyone in the group readied themselves to attack but Alex marched towards Elizabeth, they stopped just about a few inches from each other.

Elizabeth said quietly "_Remember"_ she placed her hands on the sides of Alex's face and suddenly everything became clear to him and he could remember everything. Alex saw images flash before his eyes and his mind became much clearer.

* * *

Alex saw himself silently sneaking into the lab on level 51, he was dressed in his jacket, hoodie and jeans. Alex went into a large silver container and he extracted a single vile marked "BlackLight". He turned to the large glass cube containing Elizabeth, she gave him a curious look.

Alex frowned saying quietly "I can't take you with me now, I need to get this to somebody first" he patted the vile in his coat pocket.

Elizabeth placed a hand on the glass and looked at him with pleading eyes, Alex sighed and placed a hand on the glass as well "Don't worry once I get this to the right people, I'll come back for you, I promise" Elizabeth blinked then smiled.

Suddenly alarms began blaring and Alex looked around franticly "I got to go!" he said he turned and ran.

The scene changed to the inside of Penn station, Alex quickly pushed past a young couple and he quickly made his way towards the train but he heard guns clicking and a man shouting "Don't move!" Alex stopped dead, he turned and saw a few BlackWatch soldiers aiming their guns at him.

Alex spotted more coming from other entrances "Alex Mercer, Dr. McMullen would like to see you" said the lead BlackWatch officer

"Ok" said Alex "Now lets be reasonable" he slowly reached into his jacket "I've got what he -" but a few of the BlackWatch soldiers open fired on Alex.

Chaos erupted in the station, all the civilians rushed out of the Station in a frantic stampede as the BlackWatch soldiers fire a hail of bullets at Alex. The bullets shred Alex's body and he fell to the ground with a thud and a soft crunch of glass.

The leader rounded on his subordinates "You idiots, what have you done!"

"He was going for a weapon!" said the soldier, who sounded very young.

The leader went over to Alex's bullet ridden corpse and he reached into Alex's jacket and pulled out the shattered BlackLight vile "Look what you've done!" screamed the leader, the young soldiers lowered their heads in shame. The leader was barking orders to seal off the station and call in Dr. McMullen and General Randall as Alex laid on the stone floors bleeding to death.

* * *

The scene changed one last time to a dimly lit morgue.

In it were two coroners unzipping a black body bag, revealing the bloody corpse of Alex Mercer "Name: Mercer, Alex. J, Next of Kin: Mercer, Dana A" said one Coroner, reading off of a clipboard.

"Hey, I knew him" said the other coroner "He was BlackLight"

"yeah but now he's ex BlackLight" murmured the first coroner.

The second coroner asked "You think this might have something to do with that thing on 51?" the first shrugged saying "I don't know and I don't want to know".

He nodded to a trey on the opposite side of the table "Pass me the 8-inch blade" his collogue passed him the knife "Lets start with the torso" said the man as he lowered the blade to Alex's torso.

Suddenly Alex's hand grabbed the man's wrist and his eyes flew open.

Alex sat up gasping for breath he coughed and wheezed, the bullet holes sealed themselves up instantly and he threw the coroner across the room like a ragdoll.

The man soared across the room and hit the wall with so much force there was a loud crack and the man went limp. Alex shredded the body bag and he crawled off the operating table clumsily. The second coroner ran out of the room screaming for security, Alex limped out the door and down a few empty halls then of the morgue and he saw that he was in the middle of New York.

He glanced around for any indication of where he was, he saw that he was outside of a tall, familiar looking building that had the sign "Gentek" on it.

Alex blinked in confusion then he heard the sounds of a helicopter approaching, something deep down told him to run and he did. There was a large delivery truck nearby and he ducked behind it as the second coroner ran past him and towards the helicopter. Alex saw a squad of soldiers disembarking the chopper and he heard the coroner screaming about what happened and the leader of the squad nodded to one of his men and the two shot the man point blank.

Alex glanced around and he started to silently walk pass them but one of them spotted him and he was backed up against a wall.

The soldiers shot him and he fell to his knees but he didn't die. Alex got back up and he sprinted away and he leapt over a high fence easily then the memory faded.

* * *

Elizabeth let go of Alex's face, as she did he felt all the warmth in him fade quickly. Miss Martian and the entire team were watching telepathically and they were shocked at what they saw.

Alex looked extremely pale and he murmured, "That can't be true"

"_It was you're memories" _said Elizabeth with a sad look on her face.

Alex didn't want to believe it but deep down he knew that they were real "What the hell are you?" he said quietly Elizabeth spoke aloud with a dozen other voices "The reason" "For what?" asked Alex

"For everything" she answered.

Alex said in a hollow voice "How can I be alive? What am I?" then it dawned on him "The virus…" "_You are the BlackLight" _said Elizabeth "_And you are Father" _Alex blinked and everyone just stared at Alex.

The only one to speak was Kid Flash "Ok what the heck dose that mean?" "_I am Mother and he is Father" _said Elizabeth.

Caldwell snickered a little. Alex turned and glared at him "What's so funny?" "Alex, my man" said Caldwell "I didn't know that you and her-" "We did not!" Alex said quickly, his face turned red.

Miss Martian spoke up "All kidding aside, what do you mean he is Father you're Mother" Elizabeth said coolly "_We are the parents of the new world, after the plague purges this world of all mankind and other abominations, we will lead our children to a new era of peace". _

Superboy growled, "Not going to happen" everyone nodded. Elizabeth just cocked an eyebrow "_If you insist" _she sneered and she just put her hands behind her back. Everyone was about to attack but Alex stepped in the way "you guys stay back, I'll take her and you guys get Cross and Dana out of here" Caldwell shook his head saying "No way man you can't-" "Go!" snarled Alex.

Caldwell and the young heroes leapt into action and got to work freeing Dana and Cross from the entanglement of the biomatter.

Alex turned to Elizabeth she looked mildly surprised "_Why would you fight me?" _she asked innocently "_I wasn't going to harm you're sister, she was safe, she even could become one of us"_

Alex scowled "Something tells me that you're lying, now I may not care about anybody in this world but I care about her more then anybody else on this planet".

Elizabeth frowned "_More than me?" _Alex hesitated, even though she was responsible for Dana's kidnapping and who knows how much more, he still had some feelings for Elizabeth.

Alex just nodded, Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she looked behind Alex where the Caldwell was carrying Dana on his shoulder "_Well then, I'll have to remedy that" _she hissed and her arm turned into a massive blade.

She leapt over Alex and made a run at Caldwell, but Alex managed to get in the way and block her with his own blade arm "I don't think so" he growled.

Elizabeth jumped back a few feet, she hissed like a snake "_Get out of the way!" _"Never" he snarled.

Elizabeth's arm changed back to normal and she charged at Alex, Alex did the same and they collided with each other and were wrestling each other.

Caldwell turned and was about to help Alex but Alex yelled "Go, get Cross and Dana out of here!" "But what about you" asked Robin "Just go damn it!" Alex yelled.

Walkers began marching into the room in droves. Hunters began dropping down from the ceiling. Heller raised his rifle and began firing at the on coming Walkers. The team began retreating with Cross and Dana in tow, the Walkers and Hunters began pursuing. Once they were out of sight Alex turned to Elizabeth, who just smirked "_Alone at last" _she purred.

Alex shoved her away and he leapt back, his blade arm changed to its claw form, he growled "Lets go"

Elizabeth just grinned, "_Bring it"_ Alex snarled then he charged at Elizabeth.

* * *

The team burst out of the door in a panic, Heller brought up the rear firing his weapon into the horde of pursuing infected.

Caldwell placed got in front of Heller and fired a beam of energy from his eyes, into the infected.

The beams cut through the infected like a knife and it killed a large portion of them, the surviving infected skidded to a halt and retreated back into the hive. The team took deep breaths and recovered some energy "what do we do now?" asked Wally

"Get back to BlackWatch HQ, I'll be with you shortly" said Caldwell "you're not coming with us?" said Aqualad

Caldwell shook his head "No I'm going back there to help Alex" "Why? He said we should leave him behind" said Wally.

Caldwell scowled "I owe him a lot and I'm not sure if Dana would forgive me if I left her brother to die" he turned to Heller "your coming with me" Heller nodded and the two rushed back into the infected hive.

The young justice team than began their journey back to BlackWatch HQ.

* * *

Alex crashed into the wall, the biomatter softened the blow just a little but not very much.

Alex was breathing heavily and coughing a little, he watched Elizabeth standing there looking slightly amused. Alex sprinted at her and she sprinted towards him as well, he leapt and tackled her to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground, throwing punches at each other till Alex gained the upper hand.

Alex was on top and he kept punching Elizabeth's face, with each punch there were loud cracks and blood spurted out of her nose and mouth.

The Walkers and Hunters who were observing the fight flinched with each punch but Elizabeth raised her legs and kicked Alex in the chest, sending him flying back a few feet.

Alex landed on his feet with his arm shifted into a claw and he waited Elizabeth to retaliate. Elizabeth rose from the ground, her face was covered in blood and bruises, part of her skull looked like it collapsed. But she casually wiped away the blood and Alex saw that the bruises faded and the collapsed part of her skull snapped back into place with a loud snap.

The girl stared at the blood on her pale hands, she then glanced up to Alex saying quietly "_You're strong, stronger then I had anticipated" _she smiled "_That's good, but not good enough"_.

She sprinted at him and before Alex could react she punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Alex and he went flying to glob of biomatter causing it to explode.

Alex's arm changed back to normal, he coughed and he felt a sharp pain in his gut.

Alex looked up and saw Elizabeth standing over him with a smirk on her face. She straddled his lap and she leaned in closer to Alex's face, her expression grew stern "_Stop fighting for these insects, join me and together we can create a better world, for us. For you're sister" _"Why should I join you?" growled Alex.

Elizabeth blinked and her expression softened a little "_If you had experienced what I had, you wouldn't be so quick to fight for those…things!" _she looked away "_Taken from you're home, experimented on for years, everything and everyone you loved taken from you. You're like me, I thought you would understand" _Alex frowned.

He mulled over what she said he remembered the experiments that BlackWatch had conducted on her. Alex looked at his hands remembering that he wasn't human anymore. Even if he beats Elizabeth, BlackWatch and managed to escape Manhattan alive, the Government would hunt him, as well as the Justice League and everyone else on the planet.

He was a wanted man with nowhere to run.

Alex murmured "You might have a point" "_I know I do" _said Elizabeth, she got up and helped Alex onto his feet.

Elizabeth asked, "_So, what will you do?"_

Alex then answered "You have a point about humans but I will stop you no matter what"

Elizabeth nodded, frowning "_I thought so" _she glanced at Alex and said sadly "_But I must warn you, sooner or later you will see the true face of humanity, then maybe then you'll join me. like before in Hope" _then she turned her hand into a blade and she continued the attack.

* * *

After a few minutes of fighting, Elizabeth had Alex on the ground with her blade at Alex's throat, she pulled back the blade and was about to strike but she stopped.

Standing behind her was Caldwell and he had jabbed a syringe into Elizabeth's throat, he injected some purple liquid into her throat and she knocked him aside.

Elizabeth howled in pain and clutched her throat, Caldwell helped Alex to his feet "Come on lets go!" yelled Caldwell.

The Walkers and Hunters began to pursue them. Heller stood near the exit, firing at the Infected and once Alex and Caldwell were through the exit he rushed after them.

* * *

Elizabeth coughed up some blood and biomatter.

It formed into a puddle then it began to rise, it twisted and took on a form of its own.

Elizabeth smiled then she commanded the new creature "_After them!" _her new creation nodded then bounded after Alex, Caldwell and Heller.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: well there you go. hoped you enjoyed it. well thats all for now. its going to take some time till the next chapter comes out, but don't worry i'm still working on this story. review!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(a/n: here you go. enjoy. sorry if its short but i was in a rush. for the next few weeks, i'll be away from my computer so i won't have time to work on this. but i will continue when i get the time. anyway enjoy)**

Black Light ch. 19

The sky was a deep shade of red when the Young Justice team burst through the door of the store, carrying Dana and Cross inside.

Batman had called them and ordered them to meet him and Superman at an abandoned store a few blocks away from BlackWatch HQ.

Robin glanced outside and saw Alex, Caldwell and Heller close behind them.

The trio rushed inside and Robin shut the door behind them "Where were you guys?" said Robin

"Saving his ass" said Caldwell pointing to Alex

"What happened?" asked Aqualad "Mercer and Elizabeth went at it" said Heller in between breaths.

Heller leaned against a counter "From the looks of it, Elizabeth was putting quiet the ass whooping on him"

Alex shoulders slumped a little "I keep telling you to drop it. And she wasn't beating me, it was an even fight"

"Right" said Heller, smiling a little.

The young justice team looked surprised. Alex was able to slaughter packs of Hunters and he held his own against the Justice league but from the sound of Alex's voice, it sounded like Elizabeth was far deadlier then Alex.

Alex saw that Dana was laying on the tiled floor besides Cross, both unconscious but breathing.

He knelt besides Dana, checking her pulse and felt that it was slow but steady.

The door opened and everyone turned and saw standing in the doorway was Superman, Batman and a dark skinned man in medical garb, holding a black medical bag.

"Ragland" said Alex, sounding a little surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to come" said Ragland "I heard that you were in trouble so I'm here to help"

"With Justice League goons" said Alex.

Batman spoke up "We asked him to come, he's the only one who could help with Cross and you're sister"

"how did you-" began Alex but Robin interrupted "We told him".

Ragland made his way to Dana and Cross, he set down his bag then he knelt down and he began inspecting them muttering to himself. Alex waited quietly till Ragland stood

"Anything?" asked Alex

Ragland just shrugged "I'm not sure but I believe they have been made comatose by some viral agent" "Can you cure it?" asked Caldwell

Ragland nodded "I'll try".

Ragland opened his bag and pulled out a few medical instruments and began to inspect the two. Superman coughed "We need to talk Alex"

"About what?" said Alex going tense

"About Project BlackLight" said Batman

"What about it?"

"Carnival II and everything you know about Elizabeth Green and BlackLight" said Batman.

Alex sighed then said "Well we might as well get comfortable, we might be here a while".

* * *

Superboy and Aqualad helped Ragland move Dana and Cross into a back room where he could work on them in peace while Alex and the others were in the front of the store.

Alex leaned against the counter taking a deep breath then he began to explain "A few weeks ago I woke up in a morgue with no memory of who I was or what happened. All I could remember was my name. For the rest of that time BlackWatch and you hunted me till I began getting bits and pieces of my memory back. But today I have all of my memory back, what happened to me and what I have done".

Alex looked at his feet "All the things that I did in Gentek and BlackWatch" he shuddered.

Alex continued "BlackWatch didn't only contain and stop bio warfare, they have been experimenting in biological warfare for decades but the experiments didn't amount to much until what happened in Hope Idaho in 1969"

Alex paused for a moment then said in a hollow voice "Hope became BlackWatch's pet project, the goal of the experiment was to create a viral weapon that could be used to target specific racial types" everyone's eyes widened.

Alex continued on "But it all went wrong, horribly wrong"

"How wrong?" asked Wally

"Compared to Hope's outbreak, New York has it good" said Alex.

Alex went on "A mutated strain of the virus infected the entire population and it drove them mad, their bodies crawled with Hell" images flashed through Alex's mind but he ignored it.

"But at the center of it all was Elizabeth Green. She somehow survived. Endured it, changed it whatever. Her unique biology protected her and it inspired this new bio research project, which later became Gentek"

"Whoa, whoa hold on a moment" interrupted Wally.

Alex looked to him "what?"

"You said that all that stuff happened in 1969, wouldn't Elizabeth be old by now?" said Wally

Alex said quietly "the virus changed her entirely, she's no longer human. Based on Gentek's research, I would say that the virus gave her a form of immortality"

"Oh" said Wally.

Alex coughed "Anyway, one day I stumbled upon all that information in Gentek's data base while working on the BlackLight project and they found out that there was a leak in security, which was traced back to me and few others. They began systematically killing off members of the research team to seal off the leaks but someone higher up decided that there were too many leaks so they decided to scrap the project altogether and cut off all loose ends."

"I was the only one left and with time running out I decided to take what information I had on Carnival II and a sample of the BlackLight virus to the authorities but I got cornered in Penn station then I got gunned down which lead to the outbreak of the virus and I woke up in the Gentek morgue with no memories of anything".

After Alex fished speaking everyone was silent till Batman spoke up "What is the BlackLight project?"

"BlackLight was a project to recreate and perfect the virus from Hope. It was made so it could successfully target and eliminate a specific target, like a political leader or a terrorist" said Alex "basically it was the supposed the perfect biological weapon, lock onto specific target, eliminate specific target and no one else would be harmed".

Batman's eyes narrowed "That's more isn't there"

Alex nodded, "I can tell more but I won't, it's just too horrible".

Miss Martian spoke up "There's one thing I don't get, how can you be alive?"

Alex was silent for a moment then spoke "the gunshots weren't the only thing to kill Alex Mercer that night, the virus infected him, it became him it copied his biology down to the genetic level. It took him over and changed him, it became me!"

"You're saying-" began Superman in a quiet voice but Alex interrupted him, nodding he said quietly "Yes, I am the virus, I am BlackLight".

Everyone was silent taking in what he said, the first to break the silence was Caldwell "What do you mean you are the virus?"

"I was the virus in the vile that Alex stole that night, when he died, some of the virus spilled into his wounds and I changed him. I absorbed all of his memories, his thoughts, his feelings but it all became locked away in a deep place in my mind so when I woke up I actually believed that I was Alex Mercer" said Alex in a hollow voice.

His face was extremely pale and he looked like he was going to be very ill "I'm wearing the face of a dead man" he glanced over to the back room "What will Dana say?" he lowered his head.

Caldwell placed a hand on Alex's shoulder "Don't worry I think that she'll understand" Alex shook his head "No she won't, I may look like her brother, I may act like him and have his thoughts but I'm not him"

Alex looked at his hands "I'm a biological weapon wearing a dead man like a suit, she would be disgusted and hate me" Alex felt another hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw that it was Cross.

Cross looked extremely pale but he well enough to move "She'll understand, you may be a biological weapon but you are still essentially her brother" "Cross, shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Alex

Cross nodded and Ragland walked in rubbing his neck "He should but he insisted on getting up"

"How are you awake?" asked Miss Martian.

Cross answered "I was exposed to the viral agent to a lesser extent then Mercer's sister, naturally it just faded away"

"With the amount that she's been exposed to I would say that she should wake up in a matter of hours" added Ragland.

Kid flash blinked "Wait you all know each other?" Alex, Ragland and Cross glanced at each other then nodded

"Cross and I served in the military and BlackWatch for years" said Ragland "when I left I asked him to keep an eye on things and I helped Alex recover from the parasite that Cross infected him with".

Caldwell blinked "wait you were the one who cured him?" Ragland nodded, Caldwell smiled "McMullen was furious when he learned that Alex recovered" Alex smiled a little but it faded quickly.

He turned to Caldwell asking, "What did you inject Elizabeth with?"

Caldwell shrugged "The parasite that McMullen made to kill you, why?" Alex went pale "Because I think we might be in big trouble"

"Why?" asked Aqualad

Alex looked at everyone then explained "Elizabeth is far stronger then I am, she had been changed, like me, by a virus but it was far stronger and more brutal then BlackLight. It was called RedLight"

Alex shook his head "That parasite is strong and could cause some side effects but I don't think it will stop her, in fact I think it will do the opposite of stopping her, I think it will help her get stronger"

"how will it do that?" asked Batman.

Alex shrugged "I don't know but if I were to hazard a guess, I would say that she would over power it in a matter of hours and absorb it into her system, gaining it's ability to over power other organisms, if she rewrites its genetic code she may be able to over power any form of vaccine or immunity you have and convert the rest of the planet to infected" everyone in the room gasped in shock.

Caldwell scratched his head and said sheepishly "oops, my bad I guess"

"The bad part is that I don't think anyone can stop her" said Alex "I think I could if she wasn't infused with the parasite but now I don't think anyone has a chance"

"That's not good" mumbled Heller

"Not good at all" said Batman.

* * *

Suddenly the entire building began to shake.

Then the entire block began to shake, people ran inside for cover, cars were jostled and lamp posts were knocked over "What's happening?" said Robin

"I think I know" said Alex "But I hope I'm wrong" the group ran outside and at the far end of the street it happened.

The ground cracked and split open, a massive shape rose from the underground.

It was a massive fleshy creature that looked like the head of a worm.

The head was massive and round, it had spikes on the head and a massive mouth that could swallow a bus. The holding it up was a thick trunk made of flesh, bone, tendrils and other matter.

The creature's mouth opened and it let out a roar that shook the entire block and shattered every window.

Large tendrils shot up out of the ground around it and they began thrashing out against its surroundings.

The tendrils smashed a few cars and punched a few holes in the buildings.

Everyone stared at the creature in shock and terror, they could tell that it was much stronger then anything they have come across.

"What the hell is that?" breathed Heller

"Elizabeth" said Alex, everyone looked at Alex in disbelief "Elizabeth?" said Caldwell incredulously "How is that thing her?"

Alex shrugged "I don't know but I would say it might have something to do with the RedLight virus or the parasite, maybe both" the creature roared and it scooped up a hapless person that tried to flee.

The creature tossed the man into its mouth and it continued scooping up any unfortunate human that happened to be left in the streets.

The group retreated back into the shop as a massive tendril slammed into the ground in front of them.

Alex stayed in the street, feet planted firmly on the ground, he glared at the creature who was Elizabeth and he began walking towards the creature.

"Alex!" called Caldwell "what are doing?"

"All this is my fault" he shouted, his arm turned into its blade form "Its time that I fix it" Alex began to walk faster, then he broke out into a charge.

The creature turned its head towards Alex and snarled, Alex roared and he jumped.

He shot high into the air, and he shot back down towards the creature's head, his blade ready to strike.

The creature raised its head and its tendrils, ready to counterstrike.

End of chapter

**(a/n: well i hope you enjoyed that. review.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(a/n: sorry for the extremly long wait but here you go, the finale you've all been waiting for. a long, action packed chapter. Sorry if the ending seems lame or if it was a bit of a let down but i just had to get this stuff writen down. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Black Light Ch 20

Alex swung his blade arm but the creature raised one of its massive tendrils and blocked the strike. The creature then swung another tendril at Alex.

The tendril struck him in the side and it sent him flying into a nearby building. Caldwell sprinted out of the shop and towards the creature to help Alex.

The creature noticed him and began slamming its tendrils in his path but he evaded and vaulted over them. Caldwell leapt into the air and attempted to strike the creature but it swatted him away as well. Superman joined in the fight, he zoomed over head and fired a series of short bursts of red energy.

The energy bursts cut through the tendrils, causing the creature to howl in pain, it raised its head and let out a roar so strong it sent Superman flying into a building. Alex had climbed up to the roof of the building he crashed into, he studied the creature for a moment then he dived off the edge, his arms became their hammer fist form and he dropped like a stone towards the creature's head but the creature caught him with a tendril and tossed him to the ground.

The creature lowered its head towards Alex, its massive jaws opened and hundreds of small tentacles slithered out and a few latched onto his leg. Alex quickly began to pull away, slicing away the tentacles with a claw but more kept latching onto him, and they started pulling him closer to the creature.

There was a whistling sound and an explosion tore apart the mass of tentacles and chunks of the creature's mouth.

Alex glanced up and saw Heller and Cross standing there, Heller was holding a pair of grenades in his hands, Cross was firing at the creature with Heller's rifle.

Cross extended a hand to Alex "Need a hand?"

"Yeah" he said "Thanks" Cross pulled Alex to his feet, Caldwell went flying over the trio and he crashed face first into the ground a few feet away.

Caldwell got up, rubbing his forehead and groaning, "Ugh, this isn't going well" the Young Justice team joined in the battle as well, Artemis fired a volley of arrows at the creature, Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash helped Superman incapacitate the creature's tendrils.

Alex stood there watching the battle muttering, "We might win this" but Alex immediately regretted what he said.

The creature's body shifted a little then suddenly it lowered its head towards the ground. There was a deep gurgling and it spat out a huge slimy wad of biomatter. The biomatter began shift and move, it stretched and it cracked like an egg.

A trio of hunters crawled out of the biomatter, they noticed the group attacking the creature and they started charging at them.

Artemis grimaced "ew gross"

"fascinating" muttered Alex, his arm changed into its blade form and he charged at the Hunters to engage them.

Cross and Heller looked up and saw the Creature spitting up a few more globs of biomatter, which hatched more Hunters and other various types of infected who were moving to intercept them

"That's not good" mumbled Cross

"No it isn't" agreed Heller.

Superman soared overhead and he began blasting the hunters with short bursts of red energy, Caldwell did the same. Soon the number of hunters began to dwindle, but suddenly a massive figure leapt off from the roof of a near by building and landed on Superman's back.

The two dropped out of the sky like a rock and crashed into ground. A cloud of debris and dust shrouded the two but Alex could sense what it was.

Superman was flung out of the dust cloud and the cloud dissipated, revealing what attacked Superman.

Standing there was a massive Hunter. But this Hunter was much larger and looked even fiercer. His right arm was a massive, it was covered with spikes and his fingers were massive black claws. His left arm was skinnier and instead of a hand it had a long sharp blade. The Hunter's eyes were white as milk and he was covered with large sores and growths.

Kid Flash pointed at the new Hunter saying shakily "W-what is that?"

"Looks like a hunter" said Heller

"But it looks bigger" said Cross

"and uglier" added Caldwell.

Alex's eyes narrowed "this is not good" The Hunter was glaring at Superman and growled menacingly. Superman got up and brushed some debris off of him, he glanced back and told the group "I'll handle him, just stop that thing" he pointed to the large creature in the street behind the Hunter.

Alex put a hand on Superman's shoulder "Be careful, something about this Hunter is different" Superman nodded "I will". Superman zoomed off towards the Hunter and landed a punch in the Hunter's gut but the Hunter seemed unaffected, in fact it just looked amused.

The Hunter grabbed Superman by the head and flung him aside as if he were a doll. With the Hunter occupied the group rushed past him and continued their attack on the creature.

Alex saw large green sphere's of energy appear around the creature "Oh that's not good" groaned Alex

"What is it?" asked Aqualad

"Run!" yelled Alex, he turned and ran towards the nearest car, he dived behind it and hid. Everyone looked at each other then they saw the green sphere's move towards them at a break neck pace. The group scattered and tried to find cover.

The green orbs scattered as well, most of them missed their targets or just hit random objects in the street but one struck a hunter, causing it to convulse violently and collapse. Kid Flash stared at the dead Hunter with wide eyes from behind the cover of an over turned armored truck "Ok how can that thing do that?"

"I don't know" said Batman "I think when she mutated, she gained new abilities, but she may have a new weakness".

Alex got up from behind a mound of rubble and he barked to Caldwell and Cross, "Keep her busy, I got an idea!" he then took off running up the side of a near by building.

Caldwell got up from behind a destroyed tank sighing; "Whatever you say" he crouched and leapt into the air, rocketing towards the creature. The Creature moved a tendril in his path and he collided with it. Caldwell quickly latched on to the tendril and he squeezed it tightly with all his strength. The creature howled in pain and began thrashing around, trying to shake Caldwell off but Caldwell was still holding tightly to the tendril.

The other tendrils gathered to the inured tendril, they began to gather around Caldwell and they tried to pry him off but Caldwell held onto the tendril for dear life. He whipped his head around and shot bursts of red energy at them from his eyes. The energy bursts burnt a few and they cut through a few. Captain Cross tossed a grenade at the creature, the grenade bounced off the creature's tough skin and it exploded. The creature howled even louder and it continued thrashing

"Alex, whatever you're doing hurry up!" yelled Caldwell

"Let go!" shouted Alex. Caldwell released his hold on the tendril and he pushed off the tendril. Everyone looked up and saw Alex dropping out of the sky at an alarming rate, his arm was in its blade form and before the creature could react, he brought down his blade arm. The blade pierced the creature's head, the creature screamed and Alex dragged the blade across the creature's head, tearing open the wound further, then he dived into the massive, bloody wound and into the creature's head.

Suddenly the creature went ridged and silent.

Everyone just stared in shock at what happened "did he just jump into its head?" said Kid Flash, looking sick

"I think he did" said Cross, looking perplexed.

Miss Martian tried to reach out to Alex with telepathy but she was picking up the creature's chaotic thoughts. It was in pain and it was furious "I can't reach Alex" said Miss Martian

"Do you think he's ok?" said Aqualad

"This is Alex we're talking about, I'm sure he's fine" said Caldwell confidently but he looked a little worried.

Suddenly the Creature began to move again, it shook and convulsed, there was a deep rumble and suddenly a long sharp, blade was sticking out of its stomach.

The blade traveled up the creature a little then retreated back into its stomach. Suddenly a wave of blood and innards burst through the hole, the wave deposited Alex and Elizabeth onto the street. The Creature let out one last howl and it slowly sank down the hole in the street and it disappeared from sight.

Everyone got out from their cover and saw Alex and Elizabeth lying there in a lake of blood and innards. Elizabeth pushed herself up but she wobbled a little and she collapsed. The group moved in to capture Elizabeth but a large shape shot past them and it scooped up Elizabeth gently.

It was the Hunter Superman had been battling.

It snarled at the group and it dived down the hole in the street with Elizabeth on its shoulder.

Alex sat up and looked around, he saw that Elizabeth was gone "Great" grumbled Alex.

Caldwell helped Alex to his feet "Next time before you go jump into a giant monster, please give me some warning"

"I will" said Alex, he looked down at his blood soaked clothes "Besides I don't really plan on doing that again".

Kid Flash spoke up "I don't understand just happened, I thought that big creature was Elizabeth" "It was, in a manner of speaking" said Alex.

He glanced at the hole in the street saying "It was a mindless entity that Elizabeth merged with and she controlled it like she was wearing a suit of armor" Alex scratched his chin "She may not look mutated but she is different, she's stronger and I believe that she's able to create new forms of infected"

"New forms of infected?" said Superboy, a look of disbelief crossed his face.

Alex nodded "What we just fought was just a glimpse at the future of the infected" everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Aqualad asked, "How did she create that thing? There's no way that could be a single person."

"You're right it isn't", said Alex "I believe she used her new powers to create it from a mixture of many different infected and some bio matter she had been producing"

"Ewww" said Caldwell, cringing "I really don't want that image in my head" "Sorry" apologized Alex.

Captain Cross glanced up at the sky saying, "Well if we're going to stop Elizabeth, I suggest we get out of the street before BlackWatch choppers and tanks get here" the group quickly departed from the hole in the street and made their way back to the store where Ragland and Superman were waiting.

* * *

Superman explained that the Hunter had been able to take Superman's attacks and return some strong hits as well.

He also said that the Hunter had stopped in the middle of his attacks and he fled. Miss Martian filled Superman in on what had happened. When she got to the part where Alex crawled into the creature through a large wound, he looked at Alex with surprise.

Miss Martian concluded by explaining that the Hunter and Elizabeth had escaped

"So now she could be anywhere" murmured Ragland, scratching his head.

Alex frowned "Where will she go?"

"Out of the city" suggested Superboy "Before the nuke goes off" Alex shook his head "No, she wouldn't leave the city, not yet"

"Why wouldn't leave?" asked Batman.

Alex scratched his chin "She wants revenge, she wants to destroy the ones who imprisoned her"

"McMullen and Randall" said Captain Cross

"Everyone in BlackWatch" added Caldwell.

Outside a few helicopters flew above them and Captain Cross's radio crackled to life and a stern voice announced "_All BlackWatch units retreat to rendezvous points for immediate extraction" _then the radio went dead.

SuddenlyAlex's eyes widened "I think I know where she'll be going".

* * *

General Randall sat back in the passenger's seat of the helicopter as it soared through the dark crimson sky.

Sunlight was fading quickly and the sky was growing dark, giving it a mixture of black and red.

Raymond McMullen sat beside him, watching the city pass by beneath them.

"The order has been given" said the general "Now lets get to the _Reagan _and clean this mess up"

"It's a crying shame, we'll never get the chance to study all those magnificent creatures" lamented McMullen, he took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief.

"Whatever, you know as well as I do is that our priority is to follow our orders to purge the city" said General Randall

"And whose order is that?" sniffed McMullen

"The pencil pushers in Washington who fund our department" grumbled Randall "if I had my way, I wouldn't be leaving this battle and I certainly wouldn't have called in those super freaks, they really had been a pain in the ass"

"Well they thought it would be good for public relations if we worked with those vigilantes" McMullen reminded him "The public is fond of them you know" .

Randall just crossed his arms "When I get back, I'm going to give those idiots a serious lecture on how they should let me do my job and not to stick their noses in my business" the chopper was cleared of the city and was now flying across the ocean towards the _Reagan._

* * *

The group rounded a corner and they had finally reached their destination.

Lying ahead of them was a small makeshift camp based inside a hospital that was surrounded by barricades and fences.

The group approached the outer perimeter where three squads of marines were posted, the marines inspected them for any signs of infection but they found none and they let them into the hospital.

Inside they saw that it was crowded with wounded and sick with doctors and nurses trying to treat them.

Miss Martian had left the Bio-ship on the roof and Alex suggested that they leave Ragland and Dana at the hospital, where they would be safe.

Batman heard on his communicator that the marines and Justice League are having difficulty repelling infected in a few areas in the city so he and Superman departed to help coordinate and to fight the infected "We're in for the fight of our lives" said Batman as they left the hospital.

The group pushed through the crowded halls and ascended a few floors till they found an empty floor with a few spare rooms.

Caldwell, Heller and the other members of the group continued on to the roof, Alex told them that he would catch up with them.

In the spare room at the end of the hall, Alex gently placed Dana's unconscious form on the bed; she stirred a little but didn't awake.

Ragland placed his medical bag on the bedside table

"Doc?" said Alex

Ragland looked up at Alex "Yes?"

"I just wanna say, thanks for everything" said Alex, he had a hint of a smile on his face. Ragland smiled a little "No problem, anything for a friend"

"we're friends?" said Alex, his eyebrows rose a little.

Ragland shrugged "I guess we are" Alex turned and made his way to the door but he stopped in the doorway saying "Ragland"

"Yes?" asked Ragland.

Alex glanced back at the unconscious form of Dana then to the doctor "If all this goes south… if I don't return, I want you to watch out for her"

Ragland nodded "I will" Alex smiled a little "It was nice knowing you doc" "Same here kid" said Ragland as he pulled out a few medical instruments and got to work on trying to cure Dana.

Alex left without another word and he made it to the roof. He boarded the bio ship, the ship ascended into the red sky and took off.

* * *

Alex slowly took in the inside of the bio ship and after a minute he only said "nice ship"

"thanks" said Miss Martian.

Superboy glanced at Alex "So what's the plan?"

"Randall will move the _Reagan _out of the blast range of the nuke, once there he will set it to blow on a timer or on impact then he will use a chopper or a jet to drop the nuke. I have reason to believe that Elizabeth will try to infiltrate the _Reagan _and try to kill McMullen and Randall. If that happens she will probably stop the nuke so the infection can spread beyond Manhattan" explained Alex.

"If that happens?" asked Kid Flash

"Game over for humanity" grunted Alex.

Everyone went silent for a moment then Miss Martian asked Alex "After we save Manhattan, what will you do?"

Alex thought for a moment then said quietly "Clear my name and maybe go on vacation with Dana"

"That sounds nice" said Artemis.

Aqualad asked something that caught Alex off guard "Would you join us?"

Alex blinked "What?"

"After all this, after you're name has been cleared, would you join our team?" asked Aqualad.

Alex blinked again, he scratched his chin for a moment then asked "I don't have to wear bright colored spandex do I?"

Aqualad smiled "No"

Alex nodded "I'll think about it".

Suddenly Caldwell shuddered "What is it?" asked Captain Cross

"Nothing, its just the thought of Alex in bright colored underwear popped into my head" Heller and Cross burst out laughing, Alex glared at the three of them but he started laughing as well.

After a few minutes the laughter stopped and they saw the _Reagan _come into view. The flight deck was packed with helicopters and had only a dozen BlackWatch soldiers scurrying around. The Bio ship circled the aircraft carrier searching for a place to land. Miss Martian set it down between two choppers and once the ship landed Alex muttered "Game on".

* * *

Miss Martian linked Alex, Cross and Heller to the team telepathically "Great, just what I need" muttered Alex "More people in my head".

When the coast was clear, the group disembarked the bio ship and they crept across the flight deck and made their way down to the lower levels. They managed to make their way to the main hanger deck without interference.

The main hanger deck was spacious and had only two soldiers in it.

Alex saw Raymond McMullen and General Randall standing close to a large missile, Randall finished punching in the activation code into the computer muttering "Here is to the end of the infection"

"Stop!" called Superboy.

Alex and the rest of the group entered the hanger; the BlackWatch soldiers quickly raised their weapons and aimed them at the group.

Heller and Cross raised their weapons to McMullen and Randall, Caldwell and the Young Justice team were prepared to engage the BlackWatch soldiers.

McMullen noticed Alex "I'm glad to see that you're alive but I must ask, how the hell did you get on board without my sensors picking you up?"

"it doesn't matter" growled Randall, he jabbed a finger at the Young Justice team "You super freaks back off, we are going to end this outbreak"

"by destroying New York, like you did with Hope" growled Alex, he stepped forward and his arm changed into its hammer fist form "I will not let you erase New York like you did with Hope"

"What about all of our men that are still on the ground? Are you going to kill them too?" asked Cross "Acceptable losses" answered McMullen.

General Randall stared at the intruders "You don't get it do you? When you have a festering wound, you cauterize it. We'll be saving American lives"

"by destroying thousands of innocent people" retorted Aqualad.

Alex took another few steps closer, ready to kill the general but the general pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alex "We're ten minutes out and I'm the only one who knows the code".

Alex growled and his arms turned back to normal "I know what you have done to Elizabeth, I know what you took from her because everyone I killed, they're in me…they are me" the General's eyes widened a little "so that's how you…is that what you want?" Alex nodded.

Everyone looked at Alex in confusion and they saw the general looked away from Alex and he spoke quietly "I stopped this damn thing before, stopped it dead. Hope was just a sacrificial lamb…a necessary cruelty" he coughed "orders were to shoot everything on sight, nothing gets out and then the walkers sealed themselves in a hospital, that's how we found them. We stormed the hospital and captured them, I believe you know the rest" Alex nodded.

Caldwell looked at Alex "What are you guys talking about?" but Alex didn't answer him.

Alex just glared at the general "You bastards, you could've stopped all this but you just let it happen"

"What" exclaimed Robin "They knew this would happen?"

"Yes" said Alex " but this wasn't the first outbreak, there had been others in the past that had been caused by BlackWatch and Gentek, all of them a product of their experiments on Elizabeth, in the pursuit of the perfect biological weapon"

"I was only doing my duty" growled Randall "I did it for the country I love".

One of the soldiers snuck up behind McMullen and swatted him aside with one hand. McMullen went flying and crashed into a pile of crates. General Randall spun around and saw the other soldier standing behind him; he fired his weapon at the soldier.

Randall continued firing till he his gun was empty but the soldier just stood there, unfazed.

The soldier punched Randall in the chest, his fist going all the way through the general's chest "What the?" wheezed Randall.

The soldier's form shifted and changed, the soldier became Elizabeth Greene "You!" breathed the general

"_Got you"_ sneered Elizabeth.

She pulled her hand out of the general's chest and shoved him aside. The other soldier shifted and became the massive, Supreme Hunter from before.

Elizabeth studied the shocked expressions on everyone's faces "_What? He had it coming to him for a long time" _she nodded to Alex "_He should know" _

"Elizabeth" said Alex, he held up his hands "Listen to me, we can stop this before it gets out of hand, just stand aside"

Elizabeth smiled _"My poor deluded Zeus, Why do you still fight for these…insects?" _she sauntered to Alex, she placed a hand on his shoulder "_Why fight against who you really are? We are the future, our children are the future" _

Caldwell frowned "Dude, is she trying to hit on you?"

"Shut it" hissed Cross.

Elizabeth ignored the two "_Look what these creatures did to the planet and to us, they destroyed our lives" _

"I understand" Alex said quietly "But you shouldn't do this, your finally free of Gentek and BlackWatch now. If you stop this we can walk away together, it'll be just us and nobody will bother us again"

Elizabeth blinked. A look of surprise crossed her face "_Really?" _

Alex nodded "I promise" Elizabeth just stared at Alex for a moment then she smiled "_You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that"_

Elizabeth took her hand off of his shoulder "_But before we can be together again, I must do this, I must eradicate these beasts. Only then will we be truly free" _

Caldwell's shoulders sagged, he winced, "Aw, so close, but it was worth a shot right Alex?"

Alex, using the telepathic connection Miss Martian gave him, he calmly told Caldwell to shut up.

Suddenly alarms began blaring and the lights began flashing, the hanger doors began sliding open. Elizabeth backed away from Alex, she looked around in confusion till her eyes landed on McMullen who was standing near the exit, with his hand still on the alarm button "_You!"_ hissed Elizabeth.

Fear flashed in McMullen's eyes, he backed away from the alarm button and he limped out of the hanger as quickly as he could.

The floor beneath them began rise. The floor rose, carrying everyone and the nuke to the flight deck above. The ceiling slid open and the floor reached the top, the entire group found themselves back on the main flight deck.

* * *

Alex glanced back and saw squads of BlackWatch soldiers pour out onto the flight deck to intercept Elizabeth but she just smirked.

She nodded to the Supreme Hunter, the hunter growled and went down on its hands and knees.

Alex's eyes widened, he turned to everyone in his group and to the BlackWatch soldiers "Everybody down!" everyone in the group dropped to the deck, Cross repeated Alex's warning to the BlackWatch soldiers.

Some of the BlackWatch soldiers obeyed but most of the soldiers ignored Alex and Cross's warning. The Supreme Hunter's back bubbled and suddenly a dozen jagged tendrils shot out of its back, shooting in every direction. The ones who heeded Alex's warning were mostly safe from the tendrils but those still standing weren't so lucky. The tendrils shot right through the soldiers, they all screamed in pain.

The Supreme Hunter grunted and the tendrils tossed the soldiers aside.

Alex got up and he charged the Supreme Hunter. Alex landed a punch to the hunter's jaw and he slashed its chest with his claw hand but the hunter just seemed unaffected.

Caldwell, Cross, Heller and the surviving BlackWatch soldiers joined in the fray, Cross and the soldiers bombarded the Hunter with a hail bullets, some of them pierced the Hunter's thick skin.

The Hunter grunted and moved its arm to block the bullets as if he were trying to get a bit of sunlight out of its eyes. He swiped at the soldiers with its blade arm, Cross, Heller and a few men ducked and avoided it.

But some of the men were cut in half.

Superboy and Caldwell rushed the Hunter and both did an uppercut. The Hunter shot into the air and Superboy shot up after him, where he went above him and using the bottom of both of his clenched fists he slammed down on the Hunter's chest like a hammer, sending the Hunter hurtling back down to the ship.

The Hunter crashed into the flight deck, causing the ship to shudder.

The Hunter was sent down three decks, where it had pipes and large shards of metal embedded into its body.

Alex hopped down the hole the Hunter's fall had created, he landed on the immobile infected. Alex glanced around him and saw a crowd of surprised BlackWatch employee's

"Get out of here, now!" growled Alex.

The BlackWatch employee's fled the room without another word. Alex turned his claws into hammerfist mode and he began to pummel the Hunter's face. The Hunter tried to get Alex off of its chest but Alex broke the Hunter's arms with a few well placed strikes, the Hunter howled in pain but its howl was cut short when Alex slammed his massive, stony fist into its throat.

After a minute Alex, slashed open the Hunter's chest and he stuck his fist into the wound. The Hunter knew what Alex was doing, so he tried to move and shake him off but Alex held in place. Red and black tendrils and tentacles began slithering out of Alex's skin and clothes, they burrowed deep into the Hunter's body and they latched onto different organs. The Hunter bellowed, it was trying to resist being consumed. But Alex pressed on harder, slowly but surely the Hunter began to melt into Alex's flesh.

Within seconds, Alex had absorbed the Hunter completely. Memories and emotions flared in Alex's brain but they just became part of his collection of thoughts he had amassed in the recent weeks. Alex's blade arm shifted and it became longer and skinnier then it turned back into his normal hand.

* * *

Caldwell, from three decks above called out "Alex, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" responded Alex.

Alex crouched and he jumped, he rocketed back through the hole in the ceiling and he made it back to the flight deck.

Caldwell looked down the opening "what about the hunter?"

"I took care of him" said Alex "Good, because I think we've got a problem" said Caldwell, he nodded in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth was battling Young Justice, Heller, Cross and the remaining BlackWatch units and it wasn't going well. Elizabeth was effortlessly dodging the strikes and the bullets. In a blur of motion she landed a well placed kick to Aqualad's jaw, sending him crashing into Superboy.

Artemis fired a volley of arrows but Elizabeth just gracefully dodged most of them, she caught one of the arrows and she tossed it back at Artemis. The arrow whizzed past Artemis's head and embedded itself in the solid metal ground.

Alex noticed the nuke's automated timer was slowly ticking were almost out of time.

Alex felt a hand on his foot, he looked down and saw that the hand belonged to General Randall.

The General was lying on the ground, his chest bleeding profusely "Mercer" wheezed the general

"Randall?" said Alex in disbelief "How the hell are you alive?"

"Advanced health…implants" managed the general "helped me…through worse wounds" Alex looked at Caldwell who just looked just as surprised as he. But Alex remembered reading somewhere that BlackWatch had advanced medical devices that, when implanted, could help prolong a person's life. Even if they suffered from a fatal wound, the implant would keep them alive long enough to get the wounded medical attention.

Alex knelt down closer to the general "Tell me how to disable the nuke" "can't" grunted Randall "the key pad…has genetic scanners, even you can't…fool it, even if you get past the key pad…its rigged to set the bomb off" Alex groaned "Damn it".

Randall placed his hand on Alex's arm "I was…wrong about you"

"What?" said Alex and Caldwell at the same time "Only you can…stop Greene" wheezed the general.

He coughed into his hand "She's…stronger then before…I don't think even the nuke can stop her" Alex couldn't help but agree with the general.

Before Elizabeth was stronger then him but now with the parasite and some of Gentek's tampering on her genetics, she's far stronger then he could even hope to be, she might have something that could help her survive the nuke. Deep down Alex couldn't bring himself to kill her, she was just an innocent person twisted by a man made virus and years of abuse. But now, with the fate of the human race resting on his shoulders, he had to kill Elizabeth Greene.

General Randall coughed violently for a moment then he managed to spit out "I still don't like you but you're our only hope, you know what to do…now go…kill Greene" with that the General let out a pained sigh, his eyes slowly closed and his body went limp.

Caldwell bowed his head saying solemnly "I may have not liked the man but I respected him"

"He was a tough old bastard I'll give him that" said Alex.

Even though he hated General Randall for all the horrible things he had done, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He was a man with a horrible job trying to protect the country he loved dearly.

Caldwell looked to Alex "Now what?" Alex stared at Elizabeth for a few seconds.

Alex finally turned to Caldwell and said, "I have a idea, but it's a stupid one"

"I like it, lets hear it!" said Caldwell and Alex elaborated his plan.

* * *

From the bridge of the ship, Raymond McMullen and the small skeleton crew of the _Reagan_ watched the battle between Elizabeth and the young heroes rage.

He watched as Elizabeth grab a BlackWatch soldier and crushed his head in her dainty hands like a grape and tossed aside his lifeless body.

The CEO couldn't help but imagine that he would suffer a similar fate if Elizabeth finds him. He watched in fascination as she simply danced around the bullets, arrows and swipes like a graceful ballerina.

It was fascinating that she was so calm about it she wasn't worried about the attacks.

It was as if she was enjoying a simple exercise, then McMullen realized that she was only toying with them.

The state of the battle made McMullen feel jittery because he was trapped like a rat onboard a ship with two of the worlds best killing machines and a nuke and he had no way to get to a helicopter to escape.

That is until he saw the disobedient super-soldier he helped create blindsided Elizabeth and wrestle her to the ground. Now was his chance.

McMullen quickly and quietly slipped away from the group, he swiped a lab coat that was lying on a coat hanger and he quickly changed his appearance as best as he could so no one could recognize him.

He stepped out of the room and silently locked the door behind him "No more loose ends" muttered McMullen. He straightened his tie as he made his way to the main deck.

* * *

Caldwell held Elizabeth in a Full Nelson, she thrashed about trying to break free but the super-soldier held on as tight as he could.

Elizabeth snarled, "_Get off!"_ She kept thrashing but Caldwell didn't let go "Alex now!" he yelled.

Elizabeth frowned but she felt herself being shoved up against a nearby helicopter and suddenly she felt a blade pierce her heart, pinning her to the helicopter.

Elizabeth looked down at the blade and she looked up and saw Alex, she looked surprised "_Why?" _

"Sorry Elizabeth but you have to be stopped" Alex glanced back to Aqualad "There are people on this ship, get them off, I'll handle Elizabeth and the nuke" Aqualad nodded and the team rushed off to find the crew of the ship.

Elizabeth's eyes were fixed on Alex "_Let me go, I need to kill them all, only then will we be safe" _

_"_I won't let you kill these people" growled Alex "Even though some of these humans deserve punishment, you can't kill the entire human race based on the actions of a few. You were human once, try to remember what that was like"

Elizabeth shook her head "_I can't, they took that from me, they everything from me. They wanted me to be a weapon" _a nasty grin appeared on her face "_Well they got one" _Alex shivered a little.

Elizabeth was filled with an uncontrollable hate for humanity and she was willing to kill everyone to get her way, everyone except Alex.

Alex hoped that he could try and talk some sense into her, he didn't want to kill her but he was prepared to do what was necessary.

Alex looked Elizabeth in the eye saying softly "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for everything they have done to you, but you can't do this. I'm begging you please don't do this. You can still walk away before its too late"

Elizabeth's hand brushed against Alex's cheek gently "_My Zeus, you still don't understand that I am doing this for us, for our children" _she smiled a little "_so I am giving you another chance at joining me" _

Alex frowned "I'm sorry but you already know my answer to that".

Elizabeth sighed, "_I was afraid that you would say that. I hate to do this but remember this my dear Zeus, no matter what, we will be together" _She grabbed the blade and she pulled herself further down the blade, closer to Alex.

Elizabeth grabbed Alex's arm then suddenly red and black tendrils slithered out of her arm and began burrowing into Alex's flesh.

Alex groaned in pain, the tendrils burrowed deeper and deeper into his arm, then once the reached his bones, they began spreading out and attaching to other parts of his body.

Alex's knees buckled and he soon found himself on knees, looking up at Elizabeth

"What are you doing?" moaned Alex

"_As I have said before my love, we _will _be together. Now and forever" _said Elizabeth, her face was calm and she had a kind smile on her face. Alex looked at her in horror, realizing what she was doing. She was trying to consume him.

Alex gritted his teeth "Two can play at this game" tendrils slithered out of his arm and his blade hand. They began burrowing into Elizabeth's nervous system, she just hissed at the pain. The tendrils began wrapping around each other, some of them destroyed each other, others just began wrestling for dominance.

Neither of them could move to stop the bomb, if one of them broke off, they would be consumed. Alex was in more pain then he ever felt but he managed to smirk, it was all according to plan.

* * *

Heller had found a group of people locked in the control room.

Once the door was opened, they escorted the people into the bio ship. Once the bio ship reached its capacity, whoever remained were placed in a chopper.

But none of the people were pilots, but Caldwell said that he was trained to operate every vehicle and weapon known to man so he offered to pilot the chopper.

* * *

McMullen was in a helicopter trying to get it to start but he cursed himself for not being able to start it but he saw the junior justice league herding the people he locked up in a nearby chopper. McMullen quickly, got out of the chopper and he got aboard it with the rest of the Gentek and BlackWatch employees.

He sat on a seat nearest to a window. Outside the window he noticed something that made him smirk.

McMullen reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his glasses. He placed it on his nose and focused the hidden video camera on the scene and he hit record. What he recorded, McMullen was sure that Mercer's sister would enjoy it.

* * *

Kid Flash did a quick check of the ship and found that there was no one else left on the ship

"Ok lets move out" said Aqualad, Cross, Superboy, Kid Flash and Heller boarded the Bio ship.

Miss Martian looked back to where Alex was and she exclaimed "Alex!"

Alex was on his knees with Elizabeth standing over him and the two of them had black and red tendrils burrowing into each other. Miss Martian moved to help him but Aqualad placed a firm hand on her shoulder "M'gann, we must go now!"

"What about Alex?" asked Miss Martian "He can handle himself" said Aqualad.

Alex glanced back at the two and said telepathically "_Go, I can only hold Elizabeth here as long as I don't break contact, get the people to safety, I'll be fine" _

_"But the bomb" _began Miss Martian but Alex cut her off "_I'll take care of it, after I handle Elizabeth and dispose of the bomb, you can come back for me". _

Miss Martian glanced at the nuke's timer and back to Alex "_But you won't make it" _a grim smile appeared on Alex's face "_don't worry, I'll be fine, just go" _Miss Martian hesitated for a moment.

Alex's tone turned urgent "_Go now!" _Miss Martian nodded "_Goodbye" _with that she and Aqualad retreated into the bio ship.

The bio ship and helicopter ascended into the sky and they flew as fast as they could back to New York as the _Reagan _continued on its present course, moving further away from New York.

* * *

Alex watched as the two aircraft shrink in the distance. He smiled "They're out of you're reach Elizabeth, the city and those people. You've lost"

Elizabeth frowned deeply but the frowned slowly changed into a faint smile "_Maybe, but I still have you" _"Indeed" muttered Alex.

Alex glanced at the nuke's timer and saw the remaining minutes pass into a single minute. Alex felt his resistance start to wane and he knew that if he didn't distract her for another minute, Elizabeth will overcome Alex's defenses, consume him and, with his power added to hers, survive the bomb.

A single idea came to his mind, it wasn't exactly a great idea but it was the only one he got. He was glad the Caldwell wasn't there, if he was he wouldn't let Alex hear the end of it.

Alex forced himself to his feet and he faced a surprised looking Elizabeth, he grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. Elizabeth turned bright red. Her hand twitched and slowly she put her arms around Alex, bringing their body's closer together.

The tendrils slowly retreating into there receded back into Alex and Elizabeth. For a moment they both forgot about the nuke. The timer counted away its last seconds and when the final digit turned into zero, Elizabeth and Alex smiled broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes one last time.

The bomb went off, engulfing them in nuclear fire and atomic light, turned the _Reagan _to scrap metal and it light up the dark, crimson night.

End of Chapter

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? i know kinda lame but hey whatever. So thats it, all thats left is the epilog. anyway review and all that) **


	21. Epilog

**(a/n: here we go, the epilog. enjoy and review.)**

* * *

_One week later_

It was a cold grey morning.

In the heart of the cemetery Dana Mercer stood in front of two graves with Lieutenant Caldwell at her side, both were dressed in black.

One headstone read _"Alex Mercer, Brother, Friend" _the other read "_Elizabeth Greene, Daughter and friend" _

Dana's eyes were red and puffy from crying the previous evening.

She reflected on the past week, new tears formed in her eyes.

Dana was shocked when she heard that Elizabeth was the one controlling the infected and was trying to spread the infection to the entire world. S

he was glad that Alex help save a lot of people that were on the _Reagan. _She remembered that when she received the news of Alex's death, she felt cold icy sensation pierce her heart.

Dana didn't have anyone left in the world, her mother was in prison, her father had left when she was young and Alex was the only one there for her. He cared for her for years and when the outbreak started, she feared that he died but he came back for her.

But now that he's dead, she had no one, except Ragland, Caldwell and Cross but it wasn't the same.

With General Randall and Elizabeth dead, BlackWatch and New York dissolved into chaos.

With BlackWatch scrambling for someone to take command when most of their senior officers dead or missing, Caldwell decided to leave by faking his death and it worked, no one in BlackWatch went in search of him.

When Elizabeth died, the Infected became disorganized and they began fleeing to the sewers or they turned on one another.

The League and the military quickly gained control of the city and with the help of a virologist named Dr. Koenig who the Young Justice team saved on the _Reagan_, was able to come up with a vaccine to treat those who were infected but hadn't mutated.

Those who transformed were too far-gone and their genetics were too distorted to repair.

In a conference with remaining New York public officials, senior officers of the military in New York, the Justice League and the press, Dr. Koenig, an elderly man with a head of white hair and a thick beard, hypothesized that he could repair the damages to their genetics but it would take a few years, even with the best equipment in the world it could be done, but it would take a long time.

The League and the government pledged to help New York rebuild and recover.

So far New York was making great progress cleaning the streets of destroyed vehicles and dead bodies. Dana thought back to the start of the previous week.

* * *

Dana had awakened a day after the nuke went off, the viral agent was purged from her system but it left her severely weakened and she was bed ridden for the majority of the week.

Ragland had looked exhausted but pleased that she had awakened, Caldwell, Cross and Heller visited her and they told her the recent turn of events. they told her of the vaccine and the decline of Infected.

Heller said that he recently learned that his daughter was found alive in a temporary shelter a few blocks from their home.

They were reunited once the number of infected dwindled and when they reunited, she told him that a hooded man saved her from a walker and he had a blade for an arm, which he concluded that it was probably Alex.

Dana grinned broadly and when she inquired about her brother, everyone went silent.

Ragland broke the news to her gently.

Alex was still on the _Reagan _when the nuke went off, after that the League did a quick search of the site in case Alex or Elizabeth survived. They only found shards of melted metal and ocean.

Dana didn't believe them at first but when a list of the dead came up in the news paper with Alex's name on it, she finally let the cold truth finally sink in.

She had cried and mourned alone for an entire day till she couldn't shed tears anymore.

The next morning the mayor of New York City publicly thanked the Justice League, members of the military and a few civilians who did acts of heroism that saved dozens of lives. After the mayor's speech one question was on everybody's mind.

Who was responsible for the outbreak?

Somebody went to the press and divulged that Alex was responsible for releasing the virus.

The anonymous source said that Alex was working with a group of terrorists who were stealing government secrets from Gentek and when he was cornered in Penn Station, he released the experimental virus onto the unsuspecting public. The source released computer records showing a number of breaches in security in Gentek's database.

The general public believed it and soon Alex's name became synonymous with the outbreak.

The Black Light virus was dubbed the Mercer Virus by the media and soon the name caught on.

Alex went from an unknown civilian to the most hated person in the history of the United States.

Dana couldn't believe it, after everything Alex had done for them the people he had saved labeled him a terrorist and a monster. Dana tried to ask why the justice league didn't clarify what happened but the Meta humans just ignored her.

After two days of inquiring, she gave up on the Justice league.

Dana's feelings towards them went cold and bitter, after everything they had been through they were allowing the world to tarnish her brother's name and memory. She hated them for it.

* * *

One evening while she was still in the hospital, someone had placed a package outside her door, she opened it and discovered a DVD.

She asked Captain Cross to bring a laptop with him on his next visit and when he did, they popped in the video.

They watched a short video showing people being herded onto the Bio ship and she saw in the corner of the screen was Alex. He was on his knees with Elizabeth towering over him with tendrils burrowing into him.

Alex was fighting back with his own tendrils but he looked weakened and tired.

The camera panned over to Miss Martian and Aqualad, they took one look at Alex and they retreated into the bio ship without another word.

Dana saw Alex look back at the bio ship as if he were asking for help but the Bio ship ascended, so did the vehicle containing the camera person and they left Alex and the _Reagan _behind them.

Dana was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

She asked Cross is that what really happened on the _Reagan_. The captain shrugged saying that he was helping people into the helicopter when he saw Alex having trouble with Elizabeth. He also saw the Bio ship take off without them and he tried to help but Miss Martian forced him back onto the helicopter using her mental powers.

Dana looked at him in disbelief and asked him why would they abandon Alex.

Cross scratched his chin and said that he figured that Justice League probably wanted Alex dead too because he was too dangerous to be alive. But they couldn't kill him publicly for it would make the public distrust them. So when the opportunity arose, they left Alex to die with Elizabeth.

Dana shook her head trying to convince herself that there was probably another explanation but in a way it made sense.

A few days earlier, everyone tried to capture or kill Alex including the Justice League and she found it a little odd that they would work with someone who was labeled a mass murdering psycho by the government.

Dana pulled out the DVD then she hurled the laptop across the room letting out a cry of anger.

She brought her knees to her chest and tears formed in her eyes. Cross placed a kind hand on her shoulder and told her that even though Alex is gone, he, Caldwell and Ragland will be there for her if she needed anything. She thanked him and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dana felt a hand on her shoulder bring her back to the present. She looked up and saw standing there was Captain Cross in a black suit.

He asked in a quiet voice "You finished with your goodbyes?"

Dana sniffed and nodded "Yes" she turned and with Caldwell's arm around her shoulder, they departed the graveyard, leaving Cross alone at Alex and Elizabeth's graves.

* * *

Captain Cross's body shifted and changed into a slim figure in a tattered grey hoodie.

The young man stood there staring down at the graves of his mother and father. He felt a mixture of rage and sorrow. He was angry with Young Justice for killing them but he was feeling sorrow for failing them both.

But he clenched his fist muttering, his voice like crushed glass "Forgive me mother, forgive me father. No matter what, I will have my revenge on those insects".

His plans had started better then expected.

He had gained the full trust of his father's sister, the Justice League and BlackWatch.

He had even stumbled upon that sniveling wretch McMullen cowering in an abandoned house outside of New York.

After acquiring McMullen's memories, he found the DVD of his parents' final night together. Something clicked in his mind, he realized that he could get back at the Justice League and destroy the human race in one swoop. The first step was to tarnish the very name of his father, much to his regret but it was a necessary step.

Then he had to block Dana's inquiries into the Justice League and convince Young Justice that Dana wasn't well enough to see them.

It was all just a first step, the next step required the child he saved from being devoured by his brothers. He smiled and his body shifted and changed back into Captain Robert Cross.

As he trudged out of the cemetery he smirked, soon they will all feel the wrath of Pariah.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice the entire team conducted their business in silence.

Even though a week had passed since of the end of the outbreak, with conditions in New York had gotten better they should've been celebrating but they didn't. They couldn't help but feel that something dark was hanging over them.

Earlier in the past few days, Alex had been their enemy but he became their friend.

In the end he sacrificed himself to save the entire world, leaving his sister alone in the world with no family to care for her.

They had tried to visit her while they were in New York but her nurse told them that she was still very ill and she wasn't able to see anyone.

Not only that, Alex was blamed by the media and all of America for the outbreak, making him one of the most hated men in history

"I should have done something" mumbled Miss Martian

"There was nothing you could do" assured Aqualad "Besides, he wanted us to save those people and if we hadn't, we wouldn't have the vaccine".

The Zeta tube activated and Batman arrived. He called the team together

"What is it?" asked Aqualad

"I never got the chance to say this but job well done" said Batman "Even though you lost a friend, you saved millions"

"Yeah but now Alex will only be remembered for being a psychotic terrorist and not a hero" muttered Robin

"why didn't the League clear Alex's name?" asked Superboy.

Batman was silent for a moment then said, "The League has had a complicated relationship with the government, we couldn't divulge the truth to the press because we would also be giving away government secrets and with the information we have it would cause chaos, people would turn against the government and everything would fall apart"

Batman sighed "and that's not even half of it".

Robin remembered something that Alex discussed with General Randall and he asked Batman what Alex had asked Randall.

Batman frowned "It could be related to something codenamed Pariah"

"What's that?" asked Superboy

Batman shook his head "I'm not sure but whatever it is, it isn't good".

* * *

Two figures were walking along the side of a long stretch of highway that cut through a vast field of green.

The sun shone down on the two, a warm breeze blew in their faces. A red truck pulled up next to the two

"Need a ride?" asked the driver, a man.

The taller one looked at his companion then to the driver "Yeah"

"Get in" said the driver.

When the two got in, the driver saw that it was a boy and a girl. One had dark hair and blue eyes, the other had light blond hair and green eyes

"thanks for the lift" said the boy as the truck continued on the highway.

The driver nodded "No problem" he glanced at the two "So where are you heading?"

"North, to the nearest town from there, who knows" said the boy

the driver nodded "Sounds good".

After a few hours, the truck pulled into a small town that rested at the edge of the Atlantic Ocean.

The boy thanked the driver and the two young passengers got out of the truck.

As they made their way to town the driver called after them "Hey kid, you look familiar do I know you?" the boy shook his head "No I don't think so"

"What's your names?" asked the driver

"I'm Alex" said the boy, he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "And this is Liz" the driver frowned and he shook his head "Nah, I guess I don't know you"

"I guess I just have one of those faces" remarked Alex.

The driver laughed a little and he drove off.

Alex turned to Liz saying "So where to now?"

"Anywhere but here" said Liz, her voice was soft like silk.

Alex frowned, thinking for a moment then said, "I've always wanted to go to France" Liz smiled "France it is then".

The two linked arms and they made their way into the small, seaside town.

**To Be Continued in….Part 2**

* * *

**(a/n: so, what do you think? well thats it, thats the end of Black Light. Hoped you enjoyed it. see you around for part two! Later!)**


End file.
